Stryder Book 1
by hayley1001
Summary: This is my friends story, She wrote this, it is star wars crossed with her own characters and there are future one shots and a second book. It is based on her characters story all disclaimers are inside. Please give it a chance and please no hate.


_**This is my friends Story she does not have an account so I agreed to put this up to see if any one would read it. Any comments are allowed please don't hate and any advice is happily taken Thank You.**_

_**I OWN NOTHING! **_

_**STAR WARS copyright to George Lucas**_

_**STORM HAWKS REFERENCES Copy Right to NerdCorps**_

_**MUTATION THEORY copyright to Marvel and respective author.**_

_**Erm, I only own the Character Stryder Calanon/Fang Calanon (Not the Name Stryder) and Hayley**_

_**John Rendal- Jedi who finds Stryder, later her Master.**_

_Italics-thoughts/_

_Dreams_

_**Bond (Rendall and Calanon, Calanon and Holmes, Stryder and Den)**_

**Animal Dialect**

**There is no love interest between Stryder and Jedi Master John Rendall, it is a familial love (Family love)**

_**WARNING: THE TIMELINE IS NOT THE SAME AS STAR WARS FILMS OR CLONE WARS TV SERIES, THINGS WILL POSSIBLY OOCUR DIFFERENTLY, IN A DIFFERENT ORDER OR NOT HAPPEN AT ALL.**_

_**Book 1: Stryder**_

_**Chapter 1: Exile**_

_**(STRIDER IS AROUND 6 HUMAN YEARS OLD )**_

"Strider! Wake Up! Wake Up!" A voice was yelling, I groaned and rolled onto my side,

"Uugghh, 10 more minutes!" I muttered,

"Come on Shortie! Or are you to slow in the morning to hunt the early birds?" Another voice, deeper though said, angry I opened my eyes and glared at Swift, (Who's my brother, looks exactly like me, he's a broad shoulder powerfully built male. My elder brother by a few seconds.) and Coal (A black she-wolf and my best friend).

"What!?" I snapped.

"We want to practice." Swift said,

"Yippee" I muttered, I got to my paws and shook myself, yawning I walked out of the Den, and was instantly tackled by a chocolate brown and sunset colored wolf (another brother and sister),

"Didger! Sand! Be careful with your Sister!" My mother said, she was a stark white wolf,

"MUM! I am fine! I am second oldest after all!" I said.

"I know, but you haven't grown like the others." Mother said, I sighed. Yep, everything goes down the hole when they mention the fact that my brothers and sisters look like adult wolves, I look like an underage adult, and I am _way_ shorter than I should be for being 3 years old.

"Mum, I can look after my self." I muttered, I nipped Didger on the paw, he jumped back with a yelp. I got to my paws and crouched,

"Come and get me if you can!" I taunted,

"Oh! Your so on!" Didger, Swift, Coal and Sand said, they leapt at me, I spun and dodged them laughing as they collided and created a pile on the ground.

"That's the best you got?" I teased, they got up and ran towards me, we ran in circles chasing each other and play fighting. I leaped onto Swifts back and latched onto his ear, he shook and I rolled off, we played for a while until Stark came over,

"Hello pup. sure you aren't going to get yourself injured," She sneered, when I was distracted Didge pounced and knocked me to the ground,

"Got ya!" he said,

"Well, if it isn't the new apprentice" I said, she blinked at my response,

"Didge, let me up" I added, Didge got off and I got to my paws.

"You should give up any chance of becoming a warrior, you wouldn't even last one day" she taunted, I narrowed my eyes and flattened my ears,

"Even your parents doubt that you can do anything," She said, I turned and started to walk away,

"You know what, I think that Longfang will never, make you an apprentice," Stark said, I spun around snarling and she went flying backwards and into the side of the warrior shelter, I crouched slightly growling at her. She got up and lunged at me. I jumped to the side and lunged back at her.

She evaded me, and jumped at me again, I leaped towards her, snarling and growling we exchanged blows, my height disadvantage allowed me to keep out of her way most of the time,

"What is going on here!?" I heard someone yell, I froze with one paw in the air,

"Stark, Would you care to explain yourself" I heard my father say, (Large grey wolf),

"Your daughter attacked me" She said, making herself look like she was worse off, _WHAT! _ I stared at her open jawed.

"Stryder, Did you?" Father asked, I looked down then back at Father and _Oh brother _LongFang

"Yes, I did, but she provoked me!" I said, I saw regret and disappointment in my fathers eyes.

"Did you not see what she did?! She pushed me into a wall without touching me!" Stark added,

"I didn't mean to! I don't even know how I did it!" I said, LongFang and Father suddenly looked at me, I suddenly realized that a crowd had gathered, the other wolves were glaring at me, their fur bristling and teeth bared, they closed around me, I backed away.

"Stryder!" Swift yelled, he jumped in front of me and snarled at the others in defiance,

"You must not interfere Son, She must leave," father said, Expressionlessly and emotionlessly.

"She is my sister, My Family, My Kin. Just because she is different doesn't mean she has to be thrown out!" Swift said, I searched the sea of pelts for mother, I found her staring at me with pain and sadness in her eyes, I heard something being whispered too me.

"Swift, If this is the path I must take then I will take it," I said, stepping in front of him,

"But Stryder, you'll die, or get hurt, I won't be able to look after you!" He said,

"Brother, It means more to me that you let me go, I will not ruin your future here." I said,

"I will always answer your call for help Stryder, Always" He said as he hugged me one last time,

"So Will I" Didger, Coal and Sand chorused, they took a step forwards and bowed their heads slightly, I bowed my head back at them, but dipped it slightly lower.

I looked at mother to see her eyes shinning with pride, yet clouded by unshed tears, pain and sadness, I turned to Father and LongFang,

"Listen to me very closely, I will help my friends, my Siblings and my mother. But I will not help you or the pack until I see fit." I growled, almost suddenly the higher pitched/young growl I had, became deep, powerful and menacing, I saw their eyes widen before I turned and walked out of the camp and away from the life I knew.

"Stryder! Wait!" I heard mother yell, I stopped and waited for her to catch up,

"Listen to me carefully, I love you so much and know this, the road you take cannot be walked by a human or wolf, but maybe a mutant can, goodbye my daughter. I know you will make me proud, You always have." Mother said,

"I love you too Mum, goodbye, I will come back, I promise." I said, I stepped forward and hugged her, we stayed like that for a couple of seconds until she pulled out and gave me a quick lick between the ears. I smiled at her then turned and looped away.

I don't know how long I ran, but I reached the end of the Forrest, I stepped outside and the next thing I feel is a sharp object piercing my side, before I collapse onto the ground and fall asleep, not before I catch a scent of a creature around 8-9 years old, male, who smelt of some sort of sharp tangy object and grass.

_**CHAPTER 2:**_

I woke up in a dark, small space. I got to my paws. _Ow! Damn it! Just my luck, Small, bloody, dark space and I hit my head_! Crouching I crept forward, I placed my paw in something, it felt like a liquid of some sort which was freezing cold, lifting my paw out and sniffing it, I was glad that I had stepped in water. I heard yelling of some sort, then light spilt into where-ever I was, I moved forward and looked out, a child walked in, reached up to my cage and opened the latch,

"Come on, lets see if you get adopted." He said, _ADOPTED!? WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!? I HAVE A GODDAMNED FAMILY! oh, yeah, actually don't, hang on, something smells familiar, Is it the boy? Oh well better get out of here. _I jumped out of the cage and looked around, I followed the boy around as he got some more dogs out. We followed him as he walked out and into a brightly lit room, staggering slightly as my eyes had to suddenly adjust, I stumbled into another dog, who snarled at me, moving to the side quickly, I walked into the boy.

He looked at me, I looked down at my paws, _Wait a sec, I was closer to the floor earlier, have I finally had that growth spurt or what? _

"I've got them all sir," the boy said,

"Alright then Will, you can go home" someone else said, the boy nodded and walked away, I moved away from the other dogs and sat by myself,

"So, Master Jedi, you really believe that one of these dogs is force sensitive?" the man from before said,

"I do, Mr Little," another voice said,

"Take all the time you need Master Jedi, just holler if ya need anythin'." Mr Little said, he left, I turned to the left as a fight broke out between two dogs. Sighing I lay down facing away from them, I heard the Jedi walking towards the fighting dogs, intrigued I lifted my head and watched, I don't know what he did but they stopped fighting and looked at him. Turning around he saw me watching, I guess you want a description. Well, he was of medium height, broad shouldered, wore brown and white, had light brown eyes and held himself with an air of confidence.

I swallowed and placed my head on the ground and closed my eyes,

"Aren't you a bit young to be in here?" the Jedi said, I opened my eyes and moved my head away from him, twitching my ears at the rustle of cloth and the small sigh as the Jedi sat down next to me, I opened one eye and watched him, as he raised a hand I growled,

"Easy, I have an itch on my back" he said, I stood up, moved away and sat down with my head facing him, watching him, he proceeded to itch his back and then look at me.

"Anti-Social?" he asked, he got to his feet and left, I stared at the door, it opened again and Mr Little walked in, come over to me and placed a rope around my neck, he pulled on the rope, I pulled back and tried to grip the floor, but we slowly moved towards the door. I tried to bite through the rope but that didn't work, I began to freak out. As I was dragged through the door, I saw the Jedi standing there,

"You couldn't ask?" He asked, Little shrugged and passed the rope to the Jedi. He took it and knelt down, I glared at him and bared my teeth.

"Do you want to leave this place and go outside?" He asked, _Get out of this dump? HELL YEAH! _I relaxed slightly and straightened up, and ran towards the door, pulling myself against the rope, the Jedi raised an eyebrow and smirked at Little, he turned and walked towards another door, as the rope pulled tight, I started walking.

_**CHAPTER 3: Trip to Coruscant**_

I wasn't aware of where we were going, I was more interested in what was around me, the buildings were of Neutral color, tall and people moved down the street, occasionally talking to other people, I saw a blond haired woman, standing next to a black haired man who was holding an infant the Jedi walked over

"Master Sims, I thank you for your hospitality," the Jedi said,

"It was an honor, Master Jedi" the Black haired man said, I sat down, at the same time the baby cooed and looked down at me. The mother knelt down and looked at me, the baby straightened it's arms and looked at me.

I leant forward and sniffed the child, it grabbed my ears and pulled, I yelped and pulled back. The mother took it's hands off my ears, I lay down and watched it.

"Perhaps you could stay for the night, get a good rest before the long space ride home" the blond said,

"I can't, I must be getting back, the search took longer than expected" the Jedi said,

"Very well, safe travels" The black haired man said.

The Jedi and I turned and left, We eventually walked up to a large metal thing, I stopped and pulled on the rope, glaring at the thing, the jedi turned around, looked at me than the thing, he moved over and crouched,

"It's a ship, We need to go inside so we can get to Coruscant" He said, _What? Whats a Coruscant?_

"It's a planet and it's our destination."

_Oh, erm whats your name?_

"It's John Rendall, Master Rendall to you" He said, I nodded and walked around him and looked at the ship, at the same moment a part detached and landed on the ground, I let out a yelp and backed into the Jedi.

_**CHAPTER 4: The Jedi Temple**_

I looked down at the map, _grrr I'm hopeless! _I looked around and saw a boy with auburn colored hair and a creamish/white tunic walked past.

"um, Excuse me? Do you happen to know where training room 3 is?" I asked, he stopped and looked at me.

"Yeah, I've got a class there now." He said,

"Thanks" I said, we walked down the hall, I looked at a group of people who stood in front of a room, one of them moved and stopped us.

"Hey Oafy-Wan! Whats up?" He asked, noticing me behind 'Oafy-Wan', (Somehow I don't think that's his name.) he stepped back and looked between me and him.

"Who's this? A new student? Come and hang with us." He said, I stayed silent, observing him,

"Bruck, how nice to see you. If you'll excuse us, we would like to be on time for our next class." 'Oafy-Wan said, he grabbed my arm and pushed his way through.

"Er, who was that?" I asked,

"That was Bruck Chun, someone you don't want to get caught up in a friendship with, Oh and my name's Obi-Wan not 'Oafy-Wan'." Obi-Wan said, I nodded and he let go off my arm, deciding to look around, I saw a large room with a high ceiling. _Geezus, this room's big! _

"Young Kenobi, early for your lesson, you are." Someone said behind me, jumping a foot in the air and spinning I saw a small green creature, with long ears, wrinkles and white hair.

"Sorry Master Yoda, but we have a new student and I wanted her to meet you before the class started." Obi-Wan said, I continued to stare at Master Yoda, but yelped when the walking stick he as using collided with my shin.

"Rude it is, to stare, your name, what is?" Master Yoda said,

"Strider" I said, Yoda nodded and Obi-Wan stared,

"Do you have a last name?" Obi-Wan asked,

"Er, Last name?, No" I said,

"hmm, heard of you, I have, a last name, we will give you" Yoda said,

"Stillman?" Obi-wan said, I shook my head,

"Barton?" Yoda said, another negative shake of my head

"Wizard?" Obi-Wan added,

"No" I said,

"Stalemate" Yoda said,

"Definitely not" I said,

"I've got it! What About Calanon!?" Obi-wan exclaimed,

"Yeah, but what's it mean?" I asked

"elvish translation for Light, it is" Yoda said, _Hmm, Strider Calanon, doesn't sound weird._

"Calanon, It is" I said, Obi-Wan smiled and Yoda nodded his wrinkled green head,

"On your file, it will go, Welcome to the Jedi Order Strider Calanon" He said.

_**Chapter 5: Meeting Bant, Siri and Garen (Obi-wans friends)**_

Obi-Wan and I waited in the room with Master Yoda, after a while, three people walked in, one was another boy, he had Brown hair, emerald colored eyes and was rather tall, there was Blond haired girl with green eyes walking next to a chestnut colored fishy looking creature, they where all wearing a cream/white tunic.

"Hey Obi-wan, I wasn't expecting you to be here this early," the boy said,

"I wasn't but I met Stryder here, Not to mention Chun was outside," Obi-wan said, all three where standing in front of us.

"Hey Stryder," The boy said,

"Hello" I said and bowed my head at him,

"Have you used a saber before?" the fishy looking one asked,

"Er, not recently" I said,

"We'll help if you need any, at the same time lots of different looking people walked in, my eyes went wide but quickly went back to normal.

I saw the one called Bruck Chun seemingly strut through the door, he saw Obi-Wan and mimed falling over, my eyes narrowed and I took a small step forward, realizing that I was standing there he gave a charming smile and walked over,

"You know you can come and hang with me, rather than these losers." He said,

"No, these are my friends, they do not seek entertainment from bullying others." I said softly, with a lace of venom. I was looking directly at him, he squirmed under my gaze and then walked away.

"Wow, Thanks Stryder," Obi-wan said. I shrugged and looked around, Master Yoda started the lesson, I wasn't the only new student, there was a zabrak and a wookie cub who had been brought to the temple.

_**CHAPTER 6: 9 years later, apprentice tournament, last chance padawan choosing, **_

I bolted around the corner with Siri close behind me, we were running late again. Siri and I bolted into the classroom and took out seats.

"What happened?" Garen whispered.

"Some one hide our stuff." I whispered back, we heard the familiar clack of Yoda's gimmer stick against the floor. I glanced around and noticed that Kenobi and Chun weren't here.

"Wheres Obi-wan?" I hissed,

"He wasn't with you?" Bant asked, I shook my head,

"Chun isn't here either!" Siri urgently whispered. _Shit! _I got up to leave and go look but Garen pulled me back into my chair, not ten seconds later Master Yoda entered the classroom and our class, 10 minutes into the lesson Chun walked in,

"Sorry Master Yoda, but I had to go to the bathroom, my books where here." He said, I looked up from what I was doing and glared at him, Yoda didn't say anything, he nodded and Chun took his eat behind me,

"Where's Kenobi?" I hissed as he passed, he didn't say anything he just took his seat. A couple of minutes later a scrunched up piece of paper landed on the desk I shared with the others. I took it and opened it.

"What's it say?" Siri asked softly.

"Oafy is somewhere you'll never find him. Signed Chun" I whispered, I scrunched up the note and thrust my hand in the air, Master Yoda looked up.

"Yes, Intiate Calanon?" He asked,

"May I go to the Bathroom Master?" I asked, He nodded and I got up,

"What are you doing?" Garen hissed, I tossed the scrunched up piece of Paper on the table and walked out the classroom.

Once outside and away from the classroom, I opened myself to the force to find Kenobi, I felt him not far away and in a small space, I walked along and stopped when I heard a muffled calling and a soft thud, I turned to a small compartment, I opened it and Obi-wan fell out of it and onto me.

"Stry?!" He asked,,

"Yes, it's me, would you kindly get off before my ribs break!" I snapped, Obi-wan got off and helped me up,

"Are you alright?" I asked,

"I'll be fine, lets get to Class" he said and sped off. I followed and didn't see the two figures hidden in the shadows watching us. I caught up to him and I spotted a bruise on his cheek,

"What did Chun do?" I asked, he looked at me and then away.

"Nothing,"

"You call this nothing? Yoda and the others _will_ notice this!" I said and placed a finger on his cheek,

"Drop it Stry!"

"No I won't! I'm going to stick to you like glue if you don't tell me!"

"Fine! Chun decided to teach me a lesson. Happy?"

"Absolutely delighted! Now be quiet while I think of something to do to Chun" I muttered and strode ahead of him.

"What? Stry! Don't!" Obi-wan whispered before we walked into the classroom.

"Glad you have decided to join us, I am Initiate Kenobi" Yoda said,

"I apologize Master Yoda, It won't happen again."

"hmm, take you seats you both will" Obi-wan and I sat down with our friends,

"Obi? You alright?" Bant asked,

"Yeah" after another half hour Yoda caught the attention of the class.

"Attention please. As you know an important day, today is. You are to gather at the training grounds at 3 sharp. a board with your name and the person you will be fighting, on it there will be." Yoda said, before dismissing the class. There was a lot of noise as we all got up and started talking. I exited the classroom before Chun and then tripped him up. I moved with the crowd and then waited for the others.

"So Stry, what technque are you going to use this arvo?" Garen asked,

"Dunno, whatever's best against my opponent, though I hope I get Chun." I said

"I hope you don't, you'll beat him to a pulp," Obi-wan said,

"Hey, that'll be his punishment." I joked,

"Oh God Stry, let it go." Obi-wan said,

"Highly unlikely"

"Stryder."

"Fine, can I at least bruise him?"

"Yes,"

"Obi, your going to ruin a good match if Stry does get Chun, five credits says Stry will disarm him within 5 minutes." Siri said,

"Depends how easy I go on him." I said,

"Surely you won't go that easy?" Siri asked,

"Nah, too boring, anyone up for Dex's?" I asked,

"Styder, we can't leave the temple today, maybe tomorrow." Bant said,

"How's the Guitar going?" Siri asked,

"Pretty good." I walked another couple of meters before realizing I had left my guitar at Dex's the last time I had been there.

"Damn it all!" I muttered.

"What?"

"My guitars at Dex's. I played there on Obi-wan's birthday, with everything that's going on I haven't gone to get it yet." I said,

"Good job." Siri said, We walked into the cafeteria and got something to eat. We grabbed a free table and sat there, once I had finished I rocked back on my chair, at the same time a small blond initiate passed with a dark-haired friend.

"Did you hear? Master Jinn and Master Rendall have come to the temple. Rumor has it they're going to pick a padawan!" the blond girl said,

"Yeah, I heard master Rendall plays the guitar. I hope he chooses me! I'm_ so_ much better than some of the others here!" Her dark haired friend said, I snorted and they looked at me before they left.

"Stryder, no terrifying the younger initiates." Obi-wan said,

"Yah huh, tell that to Miss Snobby-pants" I said,

"Really Stry? Miss Snobby-pants. That initiate is just hopeful that's all. Besides are you just resigned to go to agricorps?" he asked,

"I'd be going after this tournament anyway. I'm 12. If that is my destiny, then I will take it. However that doesn't mean I'm not going to give everything I have to be chosen as a padawan." I said,

"Stry, you'll be fine. We all will." Siri said, out of all of us. Siri, Obi-wan and I still had to have a master choose us to be his or her padawan. I knew Obi-wan wanted Master Jinn to choose him but he didn't say much about it. I didn't either, I had accepted if the force didn't want me as an Active Jedi than I was fine. I'd leave and than join the army or something, but I could still give it everything I've got. Lunch proceeded in silence. After Siri, Bant and I went to my room. I got changed into the tournament clothing and exited the room, Siri was standing there ready to go and Bant was watching us carefully.

"You'll both do fine." She said and gave us both a hug, it was approximately 2:30 by the training grounds chromo. but already there where masters and knights sitting in the stands ready to watch the match. I walked over to the board and found my name, seems the force was kind to me because I was matched against Chun.

"Obi-wan! better place a bet! Stry's against Chun!" Siri called to the approaching forms of Garen and Obi-wan.

"Ten credits," Garen said,

"I'll match that" Obi-wan said,

"really? I'm a object to be betted over?" I asked, they looked at me and smiled,

"Come on Stry, it's a bit of fun." Garen said, I looked over them to see Chun walking towards us. My eyes narrowed and I stopped myself from groaning.

"Calanon, good luck" he said and held out a hand, I took it and quickly shook it. He than turned and left.

"He's up to something." I muttered. We all looked up at Bant's and Garen's name's being called

"Good luck!" They said before running over to their master's and siting down. I glanced at the other side of the board for the group fight, e where all together.

"That's good." Siri commented from over my shoulder.

"Lets go sit down and wait for our turn" I said, we all sat down and before we knew it I was up and facing Chun, I gripped the lightsaber we had been given and tried to control my nerves. We both walked into the circle and bowed to where Master Yoda was sitting before we turned to each other, ignited our sabers and waited for one to make a move. Chun used Djem-So against me, I slipped into the basic form of Soresu with a mixture of Ataru. Within a couple of minutes Chun was panting and had worked up a sweat. I turned the tables and used a full Ataru attack. As I leapt around him, I striked out with a foot and as he dodged I swung my saber at his chest. This happened a couple of times before he over balanced and fell onto his back.

I positioned the saber in a kill position. Chun glared at me and I barely heard the official claim me as the victorious. I switched the saber off and stepped back, I offered a hand to help him up but he shoved it away, we both bowed to Master Yoda again before we left. I walked back to my friends who jumped up and came over and patted me on the back and Siri gave me a hug.

"That was great." They both said,

"Thanks, next I get to watch you two. " I said, we sat on the bench and watched, when Obi-wan went out, he used a mixture of forms but was leaning towards Djem So, he won his match and came back panting,

"I hope I did well enough." He said,

"Hey, I'm sure you did fine, you looked like you where fighting pretty well." I said, Siri nodded and gave him a hug before going out and fighting her opponent. Using Ataru she did the same as me and over balanced her opponent and won the match.

"Good work Siri!" Obi and I said when she walked over, we high-fived and sat down to watch the other initiates. there was an interval after the last pair fights, we grabbed a bottle of water and a snack. It wasn't long until we were back in the training hall and waiting for our group fight.

Towards the end, Obi-wan, Siri and I went into the ring to fight as a group against Chun and two of his cronies. We all bowed to Master Yoda and than adopted defensive stances. I was on the Left of Obi-wan and Siri on the Right. I flicked my saber before bringing it up to block the blow from my opponent. As we fought we were drawn apart and effectively fighting in pairs. I looked over my shoulder to see Siri and Obi-wan being pushed into a corner while I was being drawn away. I looked at the guy and smirked before I pulled my saber out of the lock and ran towards Siri and Obi-wan. Siri was knocked down and would have been out but I shoved my saber infront of the guy and blocked the fake "killing" Stroke. He glowered at me and pressed the attack as my former Opponent moved over.

"A bit of help would be nice Siri!" I yelled over my shoulder. with a force push I shoved them to a considrable distance so I could help Obi-wan out. He was standing in front of Siri with a determined look on his face. Siri was behind him, clutching her ankle, sporting a black eye and a blood nose. I quicklt ran behind obi-wan, pulled one of Siri's arms over my shoulder before helping her hobble over to one of medics on hand.

"STRYDER!" I heard obi-wan yell, I twisted with Siri, ignited the blade and blocked the two that swung out of nowhere. I was using my weaker hand, which was my right, my arm trembled slightly as I pushed the two blades away. when they came again, I blocked and kicked one in the stomach who bent over wheezing. I moved the saber quickly and burnt his wrist, he yelped and backed off. I took the time to deliver Siri to a waiting Bant and her master.

"Siri are you alright?" She asked, Bant took Siri and I headed back out to help Obi-wan. The two came at me again, I siwtche my saber to my left hand and pressed the attack.

Slowly they fell back, I took whatever openings where present. Eventually they gave up and left the ring. I went over to Obi-wan and stood next to him. Chun still fought, Obi and I kept an eye on each other. If he was attacking I would defend and vice versa. We paused for a minute all of us breathing heavily. I glared at Chun who smirked before pressing the attack again. I blocked it, shoved upwards and with a sharp kick knocked the saber out of his hands and before he had the chance to bring it to his hands again. I reached out with the force and summoned the saber to mine, ignited it and stood with them both pointed in the killing stroke.

_**CHAPTER 7: mission to Tatooine,**_

"Escort the queen of Naboo here you will," Yoda said, Obi-wan and I glanced at each other from behind our masters,

"Yes masters" We all said, bowed and left, I was SO excited,

"I never thought you would be this excited to get out of here" Obi-wan said,

"It's something to do, I don't think I could stand siting in class with Master Yoda for another day," I said, he smiled,

"Your not great with meditation, too easily distracted, no wonder Yoda keeps on smacking you with his gimer stick" Obi-wan said,

"It's not my fault! 4 straight months of meditation isn't exactly what I would call inspirational material" I said, we than started bickering.

"Stryder, as much as you enjoying arguing, we must go pack." Master said,

"Yes, Master, Bye Obi-wan, Goodbye Master Jinn" I said, we then separated and went to our apartment, I dashed into my room and packed what I needed into a backpack. I was hopping from foot to foot. Master came out and saw me,

"Lets go then" He said, he led the way out, locked up and then we went to the hangar, we went over to the designated ship and boarded. Master started preflight checks, I went and placed my bag next to a lower bunk, then decided to meditate.

"I thought you said you couldn't mediate any more" Obi-wan said from the door, I opened my eyes and looked at him,

"Yeah, but what else are we going to do for the trip?" I asked,

"Sleep?" He suggested,

"Came on you two, we're about to leave" Master Jinn said, Obi-wan and I followed him to the bridge, we sat in the chairs and strapped ourselves in, the ship rumbled as we took off and shot towards the hyperspace line, as we entered space, the anti-gravs started, Master placed the coordinates in and then we shot into hyperspace.

I undid the straps and went back to my room, I dug around in my bag, I found a datapad, I pulled it out and groaned, I had to grab the bloody pad that was my 'History of the Jedi order' pad. placing it on my bed I went back to foraging through my bag. Mathematics _nope _Languages _nope _Geography _nope _Mechanics _grr, It'll do. _ Taking the Mechanic pad, I lay on my bed and read it.

_Heat, Sand, I looked around to see a figure with a light saber walking towards me, then I felt two arms wrap around my legs, a small boy stood there, he looked up and I saw cerulean blue eyes_

"_Strider sir, please don't let him hurt me," he said,_

"_I won't, just stay out of the way" I said and pried his hands off my leg, I pulled my lightsaber from my belt and started it, _

"_That won't stop me, Jedi scum, I will make him my apprentice, he will become mine with your and your pitiful friends death," The figure said,_

"_Who are you?" I snarled, I saw a red blade illuminate, Sith! _

"_Your fate," The figure said,_

"_I want a NAME!" I growled,_

"_Darth Sideous" he snapped, with that he lunged forward and we started fighting, I dropped into a mixture of soresu and Ataru. As I blocked a blow, I flew onto the attack, Sideous parried and then lunged, I felt the blade sink in my gut. _

"_STRYDER!" I heard my master, Obi-wan and Master Jinn yell._

"Stryder, wake up! Stryder! STRYDER!" Master was yelling and shaking me frantically,

"Wha?" I asked,

"You fell asleep and where having dream of some sort, you were terrified but didn't respond when we tried to wake you up." Master said,

"I..I think I had a...a vision" I said, realization dawning on me,

"Tell me" Master said,

"It... We where on Tatooine, I think or something.. but there was a boy, he had blue eyes, he grabbed my leg and asked me to protect him, I saw a person, I told the boy I'd look after him, the person and I conversed, but he revealed a red blade." I said,

"WHAT! Wait, the boy or the other person" Master Asked,

"Other person, anyway. The person said his name was Darth Sidious, we started fighting, I was on defense, but when I started to attack, he slipped past my guard and stabbed me, then I heard, you, Obi-wan and Master Jinn yell out my name, then it went black." I said, Master said nothing he just stared at a wall.

"Master, Is it possible for the Sith to still be alive?" I asked,

"I don't know, I'll inform the council about this" He said, he got up and left.

I lay back down and stared at the ceiling.

"Stryder? Are you alright?" Master Jinn asked,

"Yes Master Jinn, At least I think I am." I said,

"I hope so, I believe you'll be a great jedi, as well as Obi-wan, I think both of you will become very powerful" Master Jinn said.

"Thank you master" obi-wan said from behind Master jinn.

"Yes, Thank you Master Jinn" I said, Master Jinn left and Obi-wan looked at me.

"Are you sure your alright? We're going to be landing soon" Obi-wan said,

"I'll be fine, you know me, over active imagination" I said,

"Stryder" Obi-wan said,

"I'll be fine, seriously, it was nothing" I added,

"I would say 'Dreams pass in time' but then I'll sound like Yoda" Obi-wan mused,

"Green, short and old. Don't suit ya bud" I said, we both started laughing.

"You two, hold onto something, we're landing" Master said, as he stuck his head around the door.

_**CHAPTER 8: Finding Skywalker **_

There was a sight bump as the ship landed, getting up Obi-wan and I got off the ship,

"There' a settlement over there, Mos Eisley I think" I said and pointed in the direction of a small settlement.

"Lets go, but be careful, Stay together and don't go out on your own." Master Jinn said. We all started walking towards the settlement, the sand caught in my hair and in my clothes, we trudged through the sand and when we got to the settlement we quickly found accommodation and had a look around, Obi-wan and I were standing outside our small hovel accommodation, when a blond haired boy ran headlong into..me. He knocked us both over and I was used as a pillow.

"uh oh, Sorry!" He said, before he got up and raced away, I looked at Obi-wan from my position on the ground, he was staring at the boys retreating figure.

"Did you feel the force around that boy?" he asked,

"No, I was kind of busy with being used as a Human Pillow!" I snapped as I got up, I shook my arms and watched as sand fell out of the sleeves, he looked at me and went red,

"Why are you blushing?" I asked,

"I'm sorry, I forgot you were there and on the floor"

"Gee, thanks" I said, "Anyway, you think that might be the person we're looking for?"

"Yes I do, lets go and tell our masters," We went inside the small hovel that we'd been standing next to, Master Jinn and Master Rendal where sitting at a table, drinking a glass of water. We quickly reported our sighting of the boy. They placed their cups next to a sink and then we all followed the boys force signature, we walked into a small shop, with parts everywhere.

I looked around, I was observing a pit droid when I heard wings flapping and an obese and ugly looking toydarian flew into view, there was something else but I couldn't grasp it.

"What can I do for ya?" He asked,

"We're looking for parts for a Coruscanti cargo hyperdrive," Master Jinn said,

"hm, come with me." He said, He yelled something in huttese and the boy from earlier ran into the store, they said something and then the boy sat on the counter. Bored I resumed my inspection of the pit droid, It's coverings looked cheap but as I scanned the wires and frame, it was good craftsmanship. When I looked up, Master Jinn and Master Rendall where gone, Obi-wan was looking everywhere but the boy and the boy was looking at his feet.

I noticed a slight residue of the boys signature on the droid,

"Did you fix this kid?" I asked and looked at him, he looked up and nodded quickly before looking down at his feet again,

"It wasn't your fault you know, I should have gotten out of your way." I added, the boy looked up and I gave him a smile, he smiled back and looked a bit happier.

"How much of this do you work on?" I asked,

"A lot, I'm really good at fixing things! It's fun" He said,

"Hmm, Whats your name kid?" I asked

"Anakin Skywalker, whats yours?"

"Stryder Calanon, my silent companion is Obi-Wan Kenobi," I said, when Obi-wan didn't do anything other than smile, I sighed,

"Kenobster, Lighten up. It's an adventure, at least we're not meditating for hours on end."

"Kenobster? Gee Stryder thats Original." Obi-wan said adn rolled his eyes,

"Tell that to the person who has no nickname for me,"

"Oh really? Stry."

"Hmph," With that I pouted,

"Are you jedi?" Young Skywalker asked,

"Not yet, we're in training." Obi-wan said,

"Really? Whats it like?" Anakin said,

"Not to bad when you do't have a short green troll hitting you in the shins and making you meditate." I said,

"It's not that bad, My dear friend here likes to over exaggerate." Obi-wan said,

"I do not!"

"What about the time I ordered something over the holo-net? You went on at me for weeks!"

"Are you are schmuk? I told you, go to a store and get a battery compartment, but no! you had to order it over the Holo-net!"

"Stryder, People order things over the holo."

"Tell that to the guy who had no Battery compartment."

"Good point." Young Skywalker was watching with a gaping mouth,

_**CHAPTER 9: 4 years later**_

_Ow, (Step) ow, (Step) ow, (Step) ow, (Step) ow,_ I was walking down the corridor, no, scratch that. I was limping, I had been attacked by Chun and his gang again, it seems they have had enough of teasing Obi-Wan and had started on me. To say they preferred beating me up to verbal abuse, would be completely correct, they had left me only half an hour ago. I'd been able to get up and I was making my way to my apartment, there wasn't anyone walking down the halls, _maybe I should go see Bant. NO! You know what they would do, you got off lucky, just stay out of their way and you'll be fine._ I sighed, I focused on putting one foot in front of the other, _Lucky my arse! _ I reached the front of the apartment and punched in the code,

I slipped into my room, and had a look at my face, I had managed to keep the blows away, but I still had a cut lip, which had decided to blow up and a bruise.

Glancing at my clock, it was 4 in the arvo, my master wouldn't be back for a while, so I went into the bathroom and applied some bacta to my bruises, then I wrote a note to say that would be on the roof of the temple, leaving it on the table, I left the apartment and walked towards the set of stairs that was there, I had discovered them when I had jumped there to hide from Bruck and the gang, I had found that it was an easy access to the roof, I spent many nights sitting there watching Coruscant continuing on in it's life, it was also the only time that I could fly if I wanted to.

Being a mutant had certain advantages, mine being the ability to shape shift, Is one of them. I preferred flying without having a speeder doing all the work, it is a lot safer than what I do, but I prefer the adrenaline rush and the feeling of freedom. I placed my hand on the cill of the open window and pulled myself through, watching where I put my feet. Once I got my body through, I straightened up and moved over to a lip. Sometimes there would be a Jedi Sniper here, but today there wasn't.

I sat down and watched as people went about their business, I watched as the sun went down, watched as the city lights lit up, even though the planet was a completely industrialized place, it still could be beautiful, and times such as sunrise and sunset, really did show one that,

"Ah, there you are." I heard Bant say,

"Hi Bant, Whazzup?" I said,

"The sky," she said, we both laughed,

"What are you doing up here?" I asked,

"I could ask you the same" Bant countered, I looked back at her, she moved over and sat down beside me,

"I can get away from things here" I said,

"We know what is going on, you don't have to shut us out." Bant said, _woah,wait, did she just say she knows! _

"it is my burden to bear, no one else's." I muttered,

"I don't think Obi-wan would say that, I mean, you stood up for him every time Bruck had a go at him, not to mention that we are _friends, _and friends stand by each other no matter what" Bant continued.

"Bant?" I heard Garen say, we both turned around,

"Well, Isn't this great. Are Siri and Obi-wan here too? Are we going to have a surprise party?!" I snapped as I got up and stalked away,

"What did I do?" I heard Garen ask Bant,

"She's having a hard time and we all know she doesn't like showing weakness, you showing up, when she was starting to relax didn't help. Besides I told you not to follow me!" Bant said, I climbed through the window, walked down the stairs and into my apartment.

I entered, went to my bedroom and threw myself onto my bed, rather than trying to fall asleep, I sat up, pulled off my boots, crossed my legs and started to meditate, or at least try to.

_**CHAPTER 10: Truth comes out**_

I was meditating, once again sitting on the roof, I felt Bant coming towards me, but Obi-Wan, Siri and Garen where with her, I didn't move, I stayed where I was.

"Stryder?" Bant asked, I opened my eyes, got to my feet and faced them,

"Is it true?" Garen asked rather eagerly,

"What's true?" I countered,

"Is it true that your a shapeshifter? A mutant?" Garen continued, I suddenly found something rather interesting on the rooftop.

"Yes" I said,

"Why didn't you tell us?" Siri asked,

"Why would one go around saying they are a mutant, if aware of others reactions." I said,

"You could have told us, we wouldn't dump you because your different." Obi-wan said,

"Oh, Really, Well I'm sorry I kept this from you. Most people who find out their best friend is a mutant, do turn on them, suddenly filled with hate, anger, pity or contempt!" I growled, I walked past and stopped at the window,

"I am Sorry" I whispered, I then moved through the window, walked down the stairs and straight into Bruck and his gang.

"There you are mutant!" Bruck spat,

"Leave me alone" I said, I pushed past and walked away, another grabbed my shoulder, spun me around and punched me in the gut, I doubled over and gasped,

"I don't think so, your kind ain't welcome here" One of the gang snarled,

"I believe I am," I said,

"No your not!" Chun and the gang chorused, I braced myself for another beating, I blocked most of the blows from them, but they soon over whelmed me, tossing me on the floor, injured me further.

_**CHAPTER 11: Injured Faith, Weakened Belief**_

I felt like I was on fire, I curled up slightly trying to prevent them from kicking me in the ribs further, the next thing, I hear are raised voices and the beating stops, I cracked open my eyes slightly to see Obi-wan and Garen charge after Bruck and his gang, yelling abuse and threats at them, then I feel hands helping my body into a sitting position.

"Come on Stryder," Siri said,

"Take it easy Siri! These are could be serious Injuries, lets get her back to her apartment and then I'll go and get some stuff to help her out, as far as I can tell, she doesn't have any broken bones, her ribs might be cracked though." Bant said.

"I don't think they'll be bothering her for a while." I heard Garen say,

"See (Gasp) What (Breath) I (Gasp) Mean." I said, Their attempts to help me, only caused me more pain.

I was stubborn, like the bastard I was I wouldn't let them help, that resulted in Bant threatening to have me carried. Getting to my feet, I went to take a step forward but my legs couldn't take my weight, Obi-wan and Garen supported my weight and we slowly made our way back to my apartment, I punched in the numbers and the door opened.

"This isn't right... Stryder! There you are! What happened?!" Master yelled, Looking up I saw Master and Master Jinn standing there,

"Gonna hurl" I muttered, Siri heard this, she raced into the kitchen grabbed a bowl and raced back, and just in time as well, the ribs hurt as it was mostly dry heaves.

"Get her to her room, some water as well." Bant ordered. I was then dragged, almost carried to my room and laid on my bed, Bant then shooed everyone out of the bedroom.

I stopped watching and turned my head away, I heard the door open and someone come in,

"Padawan?" Master asked, I didn't move, there was a soft clunk as a glass was placed next to my bed.

_**CHAPTER 12: Meeting's with the Council**_

**Jedi Master Rendall's POV**

For the hundredth time I poked my head into my Padawan's room, she hadn't moved and her shields were so sharp I didn't dare try to get past them, I'd contacted the council and was going to see them, hopefully to find out how the files were hacked. I saw Stryders friends sitting on the couch, Padawan Eerin darted in and into Stryders room. I felt a spike of pain from Stryder before it disappeared,

"She won't be moving for a while, don't you have study or work to do?" I asked the three padawans currently sitting on my sofa,

"Yes master Rendall, but we want to make sure she's going to be OK" Padwan Tachi said,

"I have a meeting with the council, I believe I can trust you to keep an eye on Stryder?" I asked,

"Yes Sir!" they replied, sighing, I began moving towards the council chambers.

"John Wait!" I heard someone call, I turned to see Qui-Gon walking towards me,

"Yes Qui-Gon?" I asked,

"I'm coming with you, I can be witness. Obi-wan has told me of his suspicions and what has been happening to Strider" He said,

"Thank you" I said,

"Besides you need to relax, your angrier than a raging wookie" Qui-gon added, I calmed myself down slightly, but I felt my padawan's pain, that made me angry. We reached the council chambers and waited, Qui-Gon sat down, while I paced.

"The council will see you now" a padawan said, Qui-Gon and I entered and bowed to the Masters.

"Master Rendall, a surprise this is" Master Yoda said,

"I know it is not my place, but I wish to know how my Padawans file was hacked and leaked." I stated, if rather bluntly,

"We do not know how this happened, but we wish to discuss why your Padawan attacked Padawan Chun and his friends" Master Syfo-Dyas said,

"WHAT! She did no such thing!" I said,

"On the contrary, Padwan Chun and his friends are covered in bruises, Apparently Padawan Kenobi was also involved" Master Koth said,

"Obi-wan has told me of what has been going on, did you not notice the slip in Stryders academic performance?" Qui-Gon asked.

"Know this was happening, we did" Master Yoda said,

"I don't believe this!" Someone said from behind Qui-gon and I, We turned to see a bruised looking Chun and his master.

"Padawan Calanon should be punished for what she has done to my Padawan" The master said, there was silence that the beeping of a com-link interupted,

"Yes?" Master Windu asked,

"Padawan Calanon is here with Padawan Kenobi" a voice floated over, _**Stryder, you should be in the apartment. I know Master, but without evidense you have no argument. When did you get so wise? I don't know, but we neede to stop this conversation.**_

"Let them in." Master Windu said. The door opened and my Padawan limped through leaning slightly on Kenobi,

"Sorry Master Rendall," Kenobi said, I noticed Padawan Chun shrink behind his Master slightly, I felt a slight tremor along the bond before it disappeared.

"Padawan Calanon, How feel do you?" Master Yoda asked,

"What I feel cannot be described in words, especially the pain" Stryder said, I started slightly at the pain in her voice and how well controlled it was. Holding her head high and not seemingly cowering in the eyes of the council.

"Injure padawan Chun, Did you?" Master Yoda asked,

"I did masters, but only in self defense." Strider said,

"How can we trust you Mutant?" Chuns master asked, with venom and anger punctuating every word.

"You can trust me on what I have done for the order, what you know of my accomplishments." Stryder said, Master Yoda looked at her and nodded.

"Done on your missions, we remember what you have, proved that we can trust you repeatedly, you have" Master Yoda said, We all bowed and left the council chambers. Once outside I watched as Padawan Chun and his master barged past and Chun elbowed Stryder, who flinched away from both Chun and Kenobi. I walked over and glared at their retreating backs,

"Are you alright Stryder?" I asked,

"Fine, Master, I'm Fine" She said, lying through her teeth.

"I'm taking you to the healers Wing" I said,

"NO! I'm fine! I'm perfectly al...gah!" She said and took a step without help and I had to rush forwards to stop her from hitting the ground.

"No your not," I said, I picked her up and ignored her protests and carried her to the medical wing.

Stryder's complaints subsided into mutterings, which I think was made up mostly of curses.

"If I don't run, Will you put me down?" Stryder asked, I set her on her feet and placed my hands on her shoulders and guided her into the healers ward. I sat her down on a chair, with Kenobi watching her. I talked to the healer and once I finished, I went and sat down next to Stryder and told Kenobi to head back to his quarters. He did, not long after we were taken in and I had to drag Stryder in, the healer went over and checked the bruises and had a look for any broken bones, Strider looked ready to bolt when she finished.

"Well, Padawan Calanon your very lucky. No broken bones and your organs are fine, however your going to be sore for a while, I'll give you some painkillers and you take them every 4 hours." The healer said, Stryder smirked at me.

"However you will be restricted to bed rest" The healer added.

"Thank you," I said, I got up and helped Stryder up.

**Stryder's POV**

I allowed my master to help me back to our quarters, we entered our quarters and I was placed in my bed with the blankets over the top of me.

"Rest, I won't let anyone in who aren't your friends." Master said, I nodded,

"Can I have some of the painkilers?" I asked, Master nodded and went and got me a glass of water. When he came back he emptied 2 out of the bottle and gave them to me, which I quickly swallowed. I closed my eyes and allowed sleep to wash over me.

_Silence, darkness, I got up and looked around, suddenly the air was filled with Chuns laughter._

"_You'll be stuck here forever Calanon! You should have taken my offer when you arrived!" Chun said, I looked around to see rows upon rows of people walking towards me._

"_Kill her! Kill the Mutant!" the voices called,_

"_Your nothing!"_

"_You can't do anything! Your a disgrace to the Order and your kind!"_

"_No I'm not!" I yelled, the crowd, moved closer circling around me and blocking off any escape routes, _

"_Get out of here!"_

"_Run away Mutant and NEVER return" several voices yelled,_

I woke from the dream and tried to bolt from my bed, however someone kept me pinned on the bed.

"Relax Padawan, your safe" I heard my master say, as my eyes adjusted and I calmed down. I saw my master perched on the side of the bed with his hands on my shoulders, preventing me from running. I looked away and at the floor.

"Bad dream?" he asked, I nodded, not trusting my voice. I felt something wet trail down my cheeks.

"Stry, don't cry, it's alright. your safe." Master said and pulled me into a hug. Normally I have a strong grip on my emotions, but when my master gave me a hug. Tears streamed out of my eyes no vocal whimpering but trembling and tears, because of the pain and the fact I felt absolutely helpless. I don't remember falling asleep but I woke up several hours later curled against my master.

_**CHAPTER 13: The Choice**_

I stared at the ceiling, everything hurt, sighing I turned onto my side I saw the holo of Obi-wan, Bant, Siri and me laughing and teasing each other, I smiled as I remembered how happy we had been that Bruck had gone to the Med with a broken nose and that we had all chosen, how great life had been before every Jedi found out that I was a Mutant, I sat up, reached over and picked it up, I turned it off and moved over to the closet, I pulled out my bag and placed it on the floor next to me, I grabbed the other sets of clothes and necessities and placed them in my bag. I made a small well and placed the Holo and other small possessions in it, before placing a second robe over the top.

I flipped the bag top over and secured it, I moved it over to my bed and pushed it under, I moved to the door and slipped out, I crept to the kitchen and grabbed some nutrition bars, I crept back to my room and placed them into the front pocket of my bag, I got changed, put my boots on and picked up my pen,

I have to go, Sorry. Strider.

I made my bed and placed it on my bed, grabbed my bag, I looked over at my light saber that was charging, I grabbed it and the charger port and stuffed it into the bag, turning I left my room and left the apartment,

Manipulating the force to make it so that I could keep the ideal that I was in my room, I silently moved through the large halls, I kept both eyes and ears open for any noise, I ducked behind a pillar several times as Jedi walked past, I walked into the hanger and moved over to E3 and my ship. As I approached E3 switched on and turned towards me,

"E3, run preflight checks and start up the engine," I whispered, with a soft warble E3 ejected and moved around the ship.

I moved to the cockpit, opened it and placed my bag in the footwell, then I quickly dashed down to the training room and took a training Droid, I dashed back to the ship and placed it in the footwell, E3 moved over and bumped against my leg,

"Everything OK?" I asked,

"Beep, blip" E3 answered,

"Hop in and lets go" I said, E3 rolled around to the droid slot and used his rockets to get in, smiling I got in as the engines started, grabbing the yoke I guided it out of the hanger, into the Coruscanti night sky and headed towards the hyperspace line.

As we entered space, I relaxed slightly, I was halfway through my plan,

"E3, Plot the coordinates for Mandalore, We'll replot after we arrive." I said.

"Where are we going?" The droid translation asked,

"You'll see" I answered with a smile, I began to retract my force presence from the temple, as it fully disappeared from the temple, I felt a jolt of worry and panic through my bond, I shoved shields up around it and my mind.

"COURSE PLOTTED", We reached the hyperspace line,

"Well, Here goes nothing" I said as I pulled the leaver and jumped into hyperspace.

_**( 9 HOURS LATER)**_

We dropped out of hyperspace, I quickly replotted the course to Earth,Australia as we entered hyperspace once more, I leant back and fell asleep.

_**CHAPTER 14: A new home**_

I woke to the sound of beeping, looking down at the time pad, it was 2 minutes until arrival, We dropped out of hyperspace, and dropped down into the atmosphere and flew towards Perth, I landed the fighter outside the town and got out,

"Look after the ship E3, I shouldn't be long" I said, E3 beeped in response, I smiled, pulled up the hood and walked into the town, I was stopped at the gates by two guards,

"What do you want?" One asked,

"I'd like to talk to your Mayor," I said, they looked at each other,

"Give us any weapons you have and then follow us, you have been expected" the partner said, I pulled my light saber from my belt and passed it to him.

They turned and walked away, I followed, I looked around as we moved through the town, the houses were well made, (resembling huts in a way) colored lightly, no higher than two stories, there were troughs of water and hay at every fourth house, the road led up to one main building, at the moment the streets were empty, I was beginning to sweat beneath my hood, it really was humid here, we walked up a couple of stairs and into an air conditioned building.

I looked around, mouth open at the interior, there was a fish tank, brown leather sofa's and a very large reception desk, what made the main difference was how many people were milling in here,

"Do you think it's OK to go back outside?" I heard someone say,

"Not yet dear, we haven't been told by the mayor that what ever landed is..." someone else answered and trailed off, everything went silent as they noticed me in the doorway, I swallowed and stepped in, a kid walked up to me

"Aren't you hot beneath that?" She asked,

"No, Not really," I answered,

"Then whats this?" She asked pointing to a wet patch on my back.

"Er, I spilt water down my back earlier, it hasn't dried off yet." I said, I heard a bit of chuckling in the background,

"Alright everyone as you where" one of the soldiers said, talk resumed, I looked at the kid,

"Where are your parents little one?" I asked softly,

"Over there" she pointed over to a blond haired woman who was moving towards us,

"I am sorry if my daughter caused you any trouble, my husband wanted to see her older brother, I prefer to take her with me rather than leave her at home alone" She explained, I nodded,

"You, come with us" the other soldier had returned,

"I'll see you again won't I?" The girl asked. I knelt and looked at her.

"Why would you want to see me again? I don't know you." I said, slightly puzzled and afraid,

"I don't know" She said, I straightened and followed the soldiers to the doors of an office,

"Through there" the soldier said,

"You can have this back." The other one said, he passed me my light saber, I took my saber, nodded, swallowed and entered.

"Who are you?" A young male voice said to my side,

"I wish to see the mayor," I said,

"Ah, hello, I see you've met my son" A voice said from a chair that was turned away from me and the boy, the chair swiveled and a black haired, thin man was sitting there.

"Well Will, since you want to have more involvement in what I do, you will help me reach a decision." The man, Major I guess said, the boy moved over to his father and stood on his fathers right.

"Please, Will you remove your hood?" The Mayor asked, I raised my hands and pushed the hood back, I bit my lip as light was shed on my padawan braid and my hair in a small pony tail.

"What is a Jedi Padawan doing out here?" The boy (Will) asked,

"I am no longer a jedi padawan, I left" I said, they both looked at me,

"Might I ask your name? Mine is Phil Sims," the mayor said,

"Stryder Calanon, Sir" I said and did a small bow,

"I remember, you were that shy girl that came here 8 years ago," Phil said,

"Yes, thats me," I murmured,looking down at the floor.

"I was wondering if I might live on Australia, it's the only planet I have been to that feels like home," I said, the mayor smiled softly,

"I will allow you to live here and be a Australian citizen, but my son must first agree" Phil said, he turned to his son who was watching me carefully,

"If you are a Jedi are you not a threat? How do we know that you are not a threat?" Will asked,

"I accept that I will not be accepted until I prove myself trustworthy, but I can give you this to say I am unarmed" I said, I reached to my belt and unclipped my lightsaber and held it out, both Will and Phil looked at me like I had lost my mind,

"Isn't this Weapon, as I once overheard, 'your life'" Phil said,

"Yes, but if I give to you I am unarmed and unabled to harm you," I said.

At that moment the door burst open and the girl from before burst in,

"Daddy! Look at what I found!" She said, she ran past me and handed her father a rather pretty looking shell, I looked back to see the mother standing there,

"I'm sorry dear, I couldn't catch her in time" the mother said,

"It's alright," Phil said, I quickly pulled my hood up and tried to make myself as small as possible,

"I apologize for being rude, this is my wife Clare and my daughter Emily" Phil said, I bowed my tipped my head in respect, Lucy turned to me.

"Your the person from before" Emily said, She turned back to her father,

"Can she stay with us? Please?" She asked,

"It's fine with me, but your brother has to agree" Phil said, placing the shell on his desk,

"Please Will! Pretty please," She said, turning to her brother and creating large puppy eyes,

"Alright" Will said,

"Yippee!" Lucy yelled and darted out of the room,

"EMILY!" Clare yelled and dashed off after her.

Phil moved to the door and closed it,

"I will place you into the army, they'll have you for 4 years, by my order, you can leave Australia if you want or seek out another career." Phil said,

"What about medical records and the such?" Will asked,

"Take her to Callum, he'll do the norm and other tests nescessary." Phil said, I reached into a pocket on my belt and pulled out the data chip with my information on it,

"Everything you need should be there, I only ask for my real name and gender to be kept secret and only select few know" I said,

"Very Well, but what will your name be then?" Phil asked,

"Fang" I said,

"That doesn't sound like a female name? Are you a mutant or something?" Will asked, I looked down at the floor,

"Yes," I whispered I looked up to see them staring at me.

A soft smile appeared on Wills face,

"Well, we don't turn people aside who need help." Phil said,

"Come on, I'll take you to Cal" Will said, he walked past and stood next to the door,

"Cal?" I asked looking between them,

"Callum" Phil said,

"Ah, I knew that" I muttered, ears going red,

"So shall I place on Public records that are easily accessed that your name is Fang and you are Will and Lucy's recently adopted elder brother," Phil said,

"Thank you" I said and bowed again. I followed Will as we both took our leave and left.

I just followed him out the building, left and down a road away from the town,

"We keep the med center separate from the main town, so that they can treat the injured and ill in a quiet environment, it is also the most defendable place when we are under attack," Will explained, we both walked in and Will quickly talked to the receptionist, we both sat down and waited. I was beginning to wish that I had brought something to do, Will was reading the newspaper. I saw a caption on a magazine and snatched it up,

_**CANBERRA FALLS**_

AT precisly 1200 hours this morning, The Captial Canberra fell to the Seperatists, after 3 weeks of bloodshed, forces retreated and fled into hiding, The Prime Minister is said to be safe from further harm and orders are all forces to stand down, little is known about the redemption of Australia. Now is Australia's darkest hour, we need a hero, either Mutant or Human. full report on page 12.

I looked over at Will who was staring at me,

"You didn't know?" He asked, I shook my head my throat dry, I went to turn the page, but a tall, dirty blond stood there,

"Mr Sims, If you will please come through with your friend as well." He said,

"Cal, Good to see you" Will said as he shook Cal's hand,

"Come through to my office, I shall do all the tests there." Cal said, Will walked next to Cal, talking about something, I was thinking, _That was what Dooku was planning, I can do something, No, I can't they wouldn't trust me an outsider and a mutant very bad combination, _I was so deep in thought that I never noticed that Cal asked me a question and that we were in Cal's officer,

"Sorry, What was the question?" I said, blushing beneath my hood,

"How old are you?" Cal said,

"19" I said,

"Can you take the cloak off" Cal asked, I nodded, undid the clasp and took it off.

"I am still to have a meeting with Mayor Sims, but I believe you should take your disguise after this appointment _Fang" _ Cal said, I nodded.

"Don't say much do you." He commented,

"No, I don't believe in idle talk" I said, Cal rose one eyebrow and wrote something on his clipboard, he proceeded to test reflexes, reactions, I had a couple of vaccines and several other things, I lost track of time,

"Well, your done, clear for service and anything else" Cal said,

"Thanks" I said, I put my cloak back on, and pulled my hood up, changing my appearance, voice and looks into that of a man, Will and I said goodbye and left.

"Can we go to my ship? I need to get my stuff" I said, geez, _having a deeper voice is creepy,_

"Sure, I've always wanted to see a space ship," Will said, he lead me to the main street, and we walked towards the entrance and to the ship.

_**CHAPTER 15:**_

"E3, I need you to fire up the engines," I said as we approached,

"BEEP, BEEP, BOOP" E3 answered, I opened the cockpit and looked at Will,

"Hop in, I'll pilot" I said, With a huge smile Will climbed in and sat behind the seat, the lid closed and I took off,

"Care to point out your house?" I asked,

"That one, away from the others with the large Stables behind it," he said and pointed to my left, I turned the ship and began to land, as we touched down a small shape came hurtling out the house, the cockpit opened and I stood up and helped Will out, I stooped and grabbed my bag and the droid.

"Is this yours?" Emily asked,

"Yes, but I have to hide it" I said, _I already care for her, I always missed being an older sibling. _ I smiled,

"Mum made some cookies" Emily said, she grabbed my hand and led me inside,

"E3! Hide the Ship and Shut DOWN!" I yelled as I was led away, I faintly heard E3 respond, I also heard Will laughing, I was dragged into the house and to the kitchen, where Phil and Clare were sitting with cups of tea,

"Mum! Can we have some cookies?" Emily said,

"Yes dear, Hello Fang." Clare said,

"Hello Ma'am" I said and did a small bow,

"Please, call me Clare, we have little need of formalities especially if we are to be a family" Clare said,

'What?" Emily said,

"Meet Fang, your older brother" Phil said.

"I thought Will was my older brother?" Emily said, I smiled slightly,

"Well, Will is younger than me, I am going to be your adoptive older brother" I said,

"Oh, Well, will you keep Will in line? He likes to tell me what to do and always acts like he's better than me" Emily said,

"I do not!" Will said from the doorway, he moved over and picked up a couple of cookies and came over,

"Here you go." He said as he gave Emily a cookie, he also placed one in my hand.

"We will see, Emily, We will see" I said, she looked at me and smiled,

"Oh, by the way Fang, your Ship and E3 are in the barn and covered by a tarp" Will said,

"Thanks" I said, Lucy looked at me and then hugged me,

"Only one thing is that you doesn't have a mount, we can go down to the paddock and stalls tomorrow, you can come as well Emily, I believe that you need to find some clothes that will make you fit in, I believe that I have the newer version of the Army uniform, you can wear that," Phil said,

"Come Fang, lets go and get that uniform." Clare said, we both left, I followed her down the halls and into a spare room, Clare reached in and pulled out the uniform. It was a dark color, no elaborate designs, there was two parts an over armor and an underskin,

"Can I try something?" I asked

"Yes, what is it," Clare asked,

"Well, Could I wear my own clothes rather than the skin, and wear only the torso, forearm guards and gloves." I said,

"That should work lets try it on then" I took off my belt and got out of my outer robe and pulled the torso armor on, then the arm guards, then the gloves, I redid my belt and placed my cloak on my shoulders.

"It looks good, this can be your room, leave your stuff here and lets go downstairs" Clare said, we both left and entered the kitchen a second time,

"It looks good on you, It suits you" Will said,

"It feels alright, I prefer it to my robes," I said,

"Will is right it suits you shall we go to dinner?" Phil said,

"ALRIGHT!" Will and Emily yelled, Will power walked out of the room, Emily grabbed my hand and dragged me out of the room, Phil and Clare followed after, they locked up and we headed towards a restaurant named 'The Horse and his Rider" as we were seated next to a window, I looked out to see a Dun horse, grazing out in a paddock, he was looking at the sky.

Pulling my gaze away, I looked at the menu, the whole menu sounded great, eventually the waiter came over

"May I take your order?" the waiter asked,

"I'll have the Hawaiin Pizza and a Lemonade," Emily said,

"I'll have the chicken Parmigana without Advocado, and a Coke" Will said,

"Fish and Chips with the house red" Phil said,

"Squid and Prawn salad also with the house red" Clare said,

"I'll, erm, I'll have the Lamb Cutlets, with a, erm, I'll try a coke" I said, The waiter disappeared and I scratched the back of my head,

"Haven't ordered anything before?" Will asked,

"No, usually we have to eat whatever is in the cafeteria, that's only between two different dishes" I said, I looked out the window to see the Dun now grazing, he looked up and straight at me,

"Who's that out in the field?" I asked,

"That's Den, He hasn't chosen a rider, but he's incredibly stubborn and loyal." Will said, _hm_ _interesting, _it didn't take long for the food to arrive and we were all tucking in, I took a sip of the coke and nearly choked, I swallowed ad coughed,

"That's Sweet!" I said,

"Yeah, but it's nice" Will said.

"I have to say this is most likely the best food I have ever had, in a very long time." I said, and took another sip of Coke.

"How was your day at school Emily?" Phil asked,

"Alright, I can't do some of the maths questions. I don't understand the Claw" She said,

"I could help you when we get back" I said.

"Alright" Emily said, we finished the meal, the plates were collected, Lucy and Will had an Ice-cream while, Phil, Clare and I had a coffee, I took a sip and grimaced,

"Seems my taste for coffee hasn't changed yet." I said, I managed to drink a bit more of the coffee, before I stopped, I watched as the others finished and the bill was paid, we then left and went back to my new home, not long after we entered the house, Emily grabbed her homework and we moved over to the table and started working.

"So, lets try this one" I said, I picked up a piece of paper and a pencil,

(a+5)(a+6)

"So, what don't you get?" I asked,

"How the brackets equal times and how the addition works" She said,

"Alrighty, I'm not that good at explaining, I'll show you a way to make it easier" I said,

"So we have the question," I said,

(a+5)(a+6)=?

"Now, figure it out." I said, and passed the paper to her,

(a+5)(a+6)=a²+6a+5a+30

"That's what I don't get, why we add 6a and 5a, but not the a²" She said,

"We only add like terms, a² is different to 6a and 5a, almost like trying to add two pizza's and an enchilada, it doesn't work." I said,

"Oh, I get it now! Thanks Fang! Your the best brother Ever!" She said,

"I doubt that" I said, though smiling at how happy she was,

"So the Answers; a²+11a+30?" She said,

"Yep, your good kiddo, come on, finish those last questions and we'll go to bed," I said, Emily finished off the questions and put them in her school bag.

I quickly slid into my bedroom, boots off and placed them by the bed, took my belt off, and placed it and my light saber under the bed, and grabbed my vanity items and followed her to the bathroom, we both brushed our teeth and flossed, Emily cleaned her face, _I'll grab a shower after I say goodnight to Emily_, then we went to Emiliy's room, I waited outside as she got changed, Emily opened the door and stood in her Gonzo the great and Rizzo the rat PJ's (She told me as she pulled me into my bedroom,)

"Emily, how old are you?" I asked,

"8" She said,

"What about you?" She countered,

"19, I'm almost about to turn 20" I said, _Is it Febuary already? Geez, my birthda_y_'s in 3 weeks and 5 days,_

"When is it your birthday?" Emily asked, she sat on her bed and crossed her legs, I pulled the sheets out from under her,

"My birthday is on the 3rd of March, but you don't have to get me anything, you barely know me" I said, I gently pushed on her shoulders to lie her down, I brought the blankets up and over her neck,

"Wow, it's not long, but your wrong, I can tell your a kind, loyal, caring, protective brother and person" Emily said,

"Still, the greatest gift for me, I already have, you've given it to me, a family, Goodnight Emily" I said, I smiled at her, got to my feet and when I turned to shut the door, Emily said goodnight. I shut it slightly, went back into my room, grabbed my black sleep pants and grey singlet, I grabbed the towel from off the bed and went into the empty bathroom.

I quickly stripped and showered myself, I got out after 5 minutes, I got into my sleep pants and singlet, then brushed my wet hair, I picked my dirty clothing off the floor and the towel, went back to my room, I hung the towel from the back of a chair, and hung up the torso armor, and placed the arm guards and gloves on the desk, spying a power plug, I pulled out my light saber charger, put it in the socket, connected my light saber and crawled into bed.

**WILLS POV**

I looked around, my sister and Stryder, _no Fang, you idiot_, had finished Emily's homework and had disappeared, glancing at the clock and seeing that it was 10 pm, I headed to my room, I looked into Emily's to see her already in bed, smiling I shut the door and moved onto the old-spare-room-that-was-now-Fang/Stryders-room, I opened he-his door and looked in, Fang was lying there, snoring softly, and I saw bruises on his arms, again, _I wonder what happened,_ Fang muttered something and rolled over, I shut his door and went to the bathroom to clean up and get ready for bed.

_**CHAPTER 16: Nightmare**_

I was woken in the middle of the night by a soft whisper of "Fang" I sat up and saw Emily standing in the doorway,

"Whats (Yawn) the matter Emily?" I asked, words slurred from speech, I was still asleep,

"I had a nightmare, Will doesn't like me disturbing him, and I'm too old to go to mum, I thought you wouldn't mind" she said,

"I don't mind, come on, hop in, tell me about this nightmare" I said, moving over and pulling the sheets back, Emily got into the bed, since she had moved closer I saw that she had been crying, yawning again I shifted so I was facing her,

"What happened?" I asked gently,

"I don't know, it was, you were in it, so was I but we were,o-older and you where f-fighting, but you couldn't,(sniff) couldn't stand your own against, him, the person you where fighting was tall, and had grey hair, he had a red blade, you had a blue one. He did something and you went flying, he went to kill you, but I, I moved in front and took the blow, and you scr(sniff-sniff)screamed, it sounded like you where being torn apart, then I saw your eyes turn amber and you killed the man, then you came to me and tried to he-help me, that's when I woke up" Emily said, she had started crying again, I pulled her into a hug and softly began to hum the tune of paradise by Coldplay.

Not long after, Emily feel asleep, clutching my singlet in a death grip, rearranging myself, I lay on my back, closing my eyes, I suddenly had a wave of sadness wash over me, I suddenly missed Obi-wan, Bant, Siri, Master Jinn and my master, I felt a few tears run down my cheeks, I sniffed a couple of times, before I noticed a very sleepy pair of eyes look at me.

"Fang, Why are you crying?" Emily asked,

"I left what I have considered a type of family for 17 years, I left only a note, I didn't say goodbye." I said,

"I'm sure they understand," Emily said,

"I hope they do, I hope they do" I murmured,

"Lets get back to sleep" I added, as I closed my eyes once more and allowed sleep to claim me,

_**CHAPTER 17: The Choosing**_

I woken in the morning by someone shaking me,

"wha? I didn't do it!" I said, voice slurred by sleep, I rolled over,

"Fang! Come on! I'll sick Emily on you other wise!" Will said, grabbing my pillow I stuffed it over my head,

"Your choice, EMILY! FANG WON"T GET OUT OF BED!" Will yelled, next thing I heard footsteps and

"GET UP FANG! WE"RE GOING TO BE LATE!" Emily screeched as she ran into my room and jumped on top of me,

"Ok, OK! I'm Up!" I said, _That's going to hurt later, why oh why! Did I not pack any bacta! _ Emily jumped off and ran out the room, I sat up wincing,

"Are you alright?" Will asked,

"Yeah, Just a few old wounds giving me trouble" I said, Will raised an eyebrow,

"It's the bruises isn't it?" He asked, I hung my head and rubbed the back of my head,

"You can tell us what happened you know," Will said,

"It doesn't matter it's in the past," I said and got to my feet,

"If you'll excuse me, I have to get changed" I added, shooing Will out of my room.

I got into a clean pair of under robes and put the gloves, arm guards and torso armor on, I put my belt on, clipped my light saber into place and pulled my boots on, then I left and walked down to the kitchen, Clare was cooking, Phil reading the paper, Emily was playing hangman with Will, I moved to the table and sat down, I rubbed my eyes, Clare glanced over,

"Tea is in the cupboard, choice which ever one you want." She said, I got up and looked through the cupboards, I decided to try bushels, moving over to the kettle, I boiled the water, got a cup and placed a teaspoon and a half of sugar in the cup, I got the milk from the fridge, poured some into the cup and put it back, once the water had boiled, I proceed to make the tea, I put the kettle back, took the teabag out, threw it in the bin, then went and sat back at the table.

I took a sip and sighed, after a couple of minutes, Clare brought over 5 plates of bacon, Eggs, toast, baked beans, sausages and Mushrooms on her and Phil's plates, we proceeded to eat,

"So, How did you sleep Fang?" Clare asked,

"Really Well," I said,

"After this we'll be going to the stables and seeing if any of the horses will let you ride them," Phil said, Emily finished her meal first, followed by Will, then me, then Clare and Phil. Clare and Lucy cleared the plates, I picked up the sauces and my empty cup and took it to the sink, I placed the sauces in the cupboard, where they belong. I smiled at what my masters reaction would have been at my trivial use of the force.

I waited until the bathroom was free, then I went and brushed my teeth, then Emily, Will, Phil and I left. I just followed to another area that was away from the town, as we neared I saw that the 'Stables' was actually the size of a 3 story building, on the higher levels there where huge ramps held in place by rope,

"Are those emergency exits?" I asked, pointing to the ramps,

"Yep, It's so that in the case of a fire we can get all the horses and staff out quickly as possible." Will said, as we walked in a stablehand, took us towards an office. Once in, they took height measurements, I was officially 6ft 7. Then we were taken out, Will went to a dapple grey, Emily to a chestnut with a white star on its forehead,

"This way, We'll have a look at the 18hh horses,"The stablehand from before said, I followed him to a row of horses, there was a brown, with two white pasterns, a liver chestnut, a brown and white pinto mare and the Dun I had seen last night.

"What do I do?" I asked,

"Walk up to them, the one that doesn't look away, try to bite you and then snort at you, will be your mount," she said, I moved towards the brown, he turned away, the same happened with the liver chestnut as well, the Pinto looked at me longer before she turned away, standing in front of the Dun, I saw that he had dark blue eyes, they had a look of intelligence and fire, his nose flared as he sniffed my hand, his head dashed forward, I brought back my hand as his teeth clicked as they collided with air. tossing his head up and down, he whinnied and snorted.

"That's interesting, seems Den has chosen his rider," Phil said, Den dipped his head at Phil.

"Come, we must arrange tack," the stablehand said.

I looked at Den, who grimaced. Den waited there while, Phil, the stable hand and I went into a tack room, I looked around, I saw a saddle that I liked to look of, I moved over and saw that dust had collected. I brushed it off and stared at the dark material, at the same time I was flooded with memories of a Family, many Battles and finally loss.

"That was Alan Richards saddle, a perth Knight, he favored an Australian stock saddle and left it here when he retired, he said, that another like him would come, recognize the saddle, the horse that would chose him or her as his rider would be of direct bloodline to his mount, Thunderbolt, A very fine Waler Stallion." The stable hand said,

" Can I try it?" I asked, looking at the it, it didn't seem all that different from an American saddle, apart for not having the pronounced pommel, smaller bump's on the girth covers and looking a bit more like an english saddle.

"Yes, I'll get the bridal" the stablehand said as she walked over to the bridal wall, she took a plain brown one down with a curbed bit, after getting a blanket, chest plate, the right sized stirrups and leathers that where the right length, we took it all outside and tried it on Den, I did the saddle and breastplate while the stable hand did the bridal, I did the girth up, and stood back,

"How does it feel? Alright" I asked Den, he nodded,

"It looks good on him," Phil said,

"You may go" Phil addressed the stablehand, she nodded and left,

"Aren't you gonna get on?" Emily said, I turned around to see her and Will standing there,

"When did you get here?" I asked,

"Two minutes ago" Will said.

"I would, slight problem, I don't know how to ride." I said,

"That can easily be fixed, here I'll do the girth," Will said, he moved forward and tightened it. I bit my lip,

"Well come over!" Will said, He was holding Dens reins in one hand, I moved over,

"Now, you always lead on the left side," Will told me,

"And you always get on the left side" Will added,

"How do I get on?" I asked,

"Left foot in the stirrup, and then you pull yourself up." Will said,

"Right." I muttered, I placed my foot in the stirrup, grabbed the front of the saddle, I bounced twice, before I pushed myself off the ground and pulled myself in the saddle, I sat there looking around,

"Right, lets start with walking, heels down, toes up. Hold the reins like this" He said, and positioned my hands into the sign of 'Call me',

"No Slouching, Sit up!" Will ordered, I sat up straighter, still holding onto the reins, he and Den started walking, for some strange reason, I felt like I had been riding for my whole life, not just starting to learn 5 minutes ago!

"Your doing great!" Will said,

"I believe in learning on the spot, so it's in your hands Den" Will added,

"WHAT?" I yelped, Will laughed, Den started trotting away from the stables,

"Have Fun!" Will called.

Den broke into a canter, forcing myself calm, I relaxed in the saddle,

_**That's it **_A strong deep voice, yet soft and powerful said

"Who was that?" I asked,

_**Me**_

"Me Who?" I asked

_**The One who is doing all the work at the moment, but you aren't very heavy**_

"Den?" I asked

_**Yah**_

"How?" I asked

_**One of my friends, who worked with you when you came here 8 years ago, said that a horse and rider, have a bond, not to similar to your Master and Padawan bond.**_

"But I didn't feel the For.. Oh there's the bond, Wait did I see you 8 years ago?" I asked

_**Yes**_

"Ok then, any tips?" I asked,

_**Just relax, you'll learn, besides It takes team work to become an extraordinary pair, how do you feel about a gallop?**_

"erm, alright" I said,

_**Lift yourself out the saddle, you can hold onto the front of the saddle, give me my head and we'll be fine,**_

_Right, _I lifted myself out the saddle, I leant forward and held onto the front of the saddle, I felt Den change into a gallop, we sped along, there was a small log, Den hopped over it, I just followed what my instincts were telling me. I leant back slightly as he landed, after a while we slowed to a walk,

"That was great!" I said, we then turned back and trotted to the stables.

I sat in the saddle, hardly bouncing,

_**Your a natural! Or you learn quickly,**_

"Thanks, your the best Den" I bent down and patted him on the neck, Dens hooves clattered as we moved across some pebbles, we trotted up the hill to see Phil, Will and Emily standing there, we stopped in front of them and I got off,

"So how was it?" Will asked,

"Great," I said,

"He's beautiful!" Emily said, moving over to Den,

"Come on, Lets go clean you up!" Emily said, she took the reins and grabbed my arm, and dragged us both home.

After we reached the house, Emily took Den and I around to the other side of the house, then to the Stables, we went in, I saw the familiar shape of my fighter and E3 under a tarp, Emily turned to us, together we untacked Den and placed it in the tack room, then we got a black leather halter and a navy blue lead rope and took him to a wash bay, Emily grabbed a bottle of shampoo and some sponges, loosely tying the lead rope to a ring of twine, I got the hose, turned on the water and we proceeded to wash him.

We both grabbed a sponge with shampoo on it and started on either side, the soap and water that came of was black, when we were done after about an hour or two of washing, Den was looking more presentable, though his mane still had knots in it, we went into the barn and got some combs, brushes and a hoof pick. I took a comb and worked on his mane, after about half an hour, it was sitting on his neck, after all the knots were out his mane was dead straight and flat, then we got to work on his tail.

After another half an hour, we were done, then Emily decided to teach me how to clean his hooves,

"So you crouch down beside his leg and pick it up the hoof" Emily said, as she demonstrated, she bent down,(facing towards the rear) placed her hand on the bone between the hoof and the fetlock, Den lifted his foot and allowed her to clean it, she then placed it back down.

"Your turn" Emily said, and handed me the hoof pick, I went to the other foreleg, bent down and repeated what Emily had done,

"Whatever you do, never clean here with the pick, it's the only sensitive part on the hoof," Emily said as she pointed to a small triangle going into the middle of the hoof, I nodded and moved to the back feet, I repeated the same, but pulling Dens leg out behind him, I cleaned it and the other hoof. With that done, I straightened up and placed the hoof pick onto of a brush.

"Fang! Emily!" I heard Will calling, he appeared at the doorway seconds later.

"You're done? Oh well, I'll help you set up a stall" Will said, he moved over to one of the stalls at the entrance and opened it, he moved to the tack room and got a broom, he then proceeded to clean the stall,

"Fang, go get some hay, it's in a large stack out the front." Will said,

"Emily, clean the water bucket please" Will added, Emily and I both sped to complete our tasks, I saw a tall stake of bails of hay, I grabbed one and lifted it up, it was heavy, but not very much.

I took it in and placed it in front of the stall,

"We'll need more..Wait, how did you get that here?" Will asked as his head poked out from behind a feeding trough,

"Carried it" I said,

"Woah, you need to work on that accent, otherwise people will know your not from around here" Will said,

"Thanks and yeah, hang on, I'll go get another bail and come back" I said, I went and got another one and brought it back,

"Do we need another one?" I asked, trying a thick Australian accent,

"Yep, keep a bit of your normal voice, but have more of an Australian accent than your normal accent," Will said,

"Right" I said as I went and got another one.

I placed another one down in front of the stall and saw that Den had been placed in and was happily eating some hay.

"How about this?" I asked, using a equal measurement of an Coruscanti accent and an Australian accent,

"Perfect!" Will exclaimed, Emily decided to walk in with a full water bucket, she was struggling to lift the bucket into the holder, I extended my hand, grasped the bucket in the force and lifted it into the holder.

"Thanks" Emily said, panting,

"Lets spread this hay out" Will said, we grabbed some biscuits from the hay bails and spread it around the floor, making a bed of straw for Den, after we where done we shut the door and went inside. All of us were covered in Hay and Dust, we took turns in using the bathroom, rather than get into the uniform, I just wore a pair of pants and singlet, I left my room and walked down to the lounge room.

_**CHAPTER 18:**_

Next thing I know is that I am being ushered back up into my bedroom by Clare and told to get back into the uniform,

"But it's Dusty and covered in hay!" I said,

"There's another one in the wardrobe, hurry! We have to get you ready before the representative arrives" Clare said,

"What representative?" I asked,

"From the army," Clare said, after that it was pull on torso, arm guards and gloves, wipe over boots with a damp cloth, sit still as Clare tries to flatten my hair, which doesn't work. Then chased back down to the lounge room as we came down we heard two people talking.

"I do apologize, but we have had a very busy morning," I heard Phil say,

"Do not apologize, it's all right, I believe I can here someone now" another person said, tripping down the last three steps, I stopped and walked into the lounge room.

"Ah, Fang, please meet Commander Roberts" Phil said,

"Sir" I said and nodded my head, Commander Roberts nodded in response,

"You look like you have the makings of a good soldier, perhaps even a knight." Roberts said,

"If you had a post outside of a building with several other men who where under your orders, and the building was about to collapse, what would you do?" Commander Roberts asked.

"I'd order two men on the door, then have a few follow me into the building and help me get as many civilians out as possible" I said,

"Very Good, What about a battle situation, you and your men are outnumbered, and are being shot at, you have the lower ground, what would you do?" Roberts asked,

"I would have the men with long range weapons, fire at the enemy, firing either if it was a building, the supports or the below where they are standing, then I would have everyone open fire, for once they loose the support beneath them, they loose the high ground." I answered. After a few more questions Commander Roberts picked up his stuff,

"Rachel! We're Leaving!" He yelled,

I hear two people running down the stairs, Emily is there with a black haired, brown eyed, tanned girl,

"See ya Rachel," Emily said,

"See ya Emily" Rachel said, Rachel and her father left the room and Phil followed, I turned and walked back up to my room and got changed back into the pants and singlet. I went down to the lounge room and lay on the couch,

"That went well Fang," Phil said as he passed, I sat up and rubbed my head, for once I really wanted to meditate, but if I did, I'd send a shinning beacon all the way to Coruscant, no better way of saying 'Here I am! Come and Get Me!'.

Instead, I got up and went to find Clare, I found her in the kitchen with Phil, Will and Emily,

"Do you happen to have any painkillers?" I asked,

"I have some Panadol, why do you want some?" Clare asked,

"One of my friends was being hurt by someone, I interfered and managed to get a few good blows on myself" I lied, Clare moved around and got some tablets, she filled a glass of water and gave it to me, I took the pills, they weren't quite as effective as bacta but they worked.

I placed the cup in the sink and went to my room, Once inside, I shut the door, picked up my light saber, tied a piece of cloth around my eyes, turned the droid on and got ready, I heard the motors whirl as it fired, I blocked the blast, and sent it out the open window, the droid darted around, I continued to block the blasts and direct them out the window. I kept at it for over three hours, by this time, my back and front was soaked in sweat.

I reached out and shut it down with the Force, I took the blindfold off, placed the droid and my saber under my bed and quickly got changed, I placed my sweat soaked clothes into a pile next to the door, then I went into the bathroom and quickly rinsed my face. After I had finished, I noticed the 5 o'clock shadow on my chin and Will standing at the door, Ironically holding a shaver and smiling,

"Mum thought you might need this," He said, he tossed it to me, I turned and caught it,

"Thanks" I said, I walked out of the bathroom and shut the door, I then went into my room and placed the shaver in my bathroom bag.

I then walked out and back to the stables, Den poked his head out of the stall,

**I always envied horses who stayed in these at night and during hot days, but boy do they have patience or no sense of fun!**

I laughed, I opened his stall and sat down inside,

**Whats wrong?**

"Miss my friends" I said,

**You'll be alright, besides **_**Stryder **_**I'll be around, and you'll never be able to leave because of the bond.**

"I suppose you know all about my past then" I said,

**Yes, but you have been made all the stronger because of what you've had to go through, the decisions you have made.**

"I guess so" I murmured

"**I know so" **Den said, I got up and clipped the rope to his halter, I took the other end around and tied it to the other side, I took Den out of his stall and outside, I then proceeded to get on, which was rather a challenge, Once I was on Den cantered off towards a hill, Once we reached the top I pulled him up and looked around,

"How do you feel about jumping that Log?" I asked, Dens response was to Canter towards it, not to sure what to do I leant forwards as he took off and leant back as gravity played it's part, we jumped it a couple of times, before I pulled Den to a flat and started a flat out gallop, I leant forward and lifted as much weight as I could off of his back.

After a while, we turned and went home, I groomed and cleaned Den again, I went inside and lay on my bed, I reached over to my bag and pulled out the hologram. I turned it on and looked at it, again I felt the pain of failure and anger at myself for leaving, there was a knock on my door, I quickly turned it off and shoved it under my pillow.

"Fang? Are you alright?" Will asked, he poked his head in and saw me on my bed.

"I'm fine." I said,

"That's good, because your on the army, Congratulations captain" Will said,

"Captain?" I asked,

"Knight Whitehurst has decided to watch over and teach you for the next four years, he has a squad of his own, so your officially his second in command." Will explained,

"Right, so that means early morning tomorrow." I said,

"Yep" Will said,

"Good thing I didn't unpack then." I said, Clare walked in with now clean armor, on it was the Captain insignia,

"Here you go Fang, I believe that the standard issue of protection is in the stables with Den," Clare said,

"I think I'll see if I can get some more sleep," I said, Will and Clare both nodded and left, I lay on top of the covers and fell asleep.

_**CHAPTER 19: **_

I was woken by Will,

"Quick get ready, you've got to go!" He whispered, I bolted up right, I moved around quickly packing things into my bag, I then changed and got into the clean uniform and under robes, I put on my belt, shoved my light saber in my bag, grabbed it and raced down the stairs with Will behind me, Clare was standing there with a slice of Bread and honey and some bags,

"Take these and hurry, Knight Whitehurst is in the stables with Den." Clare said,

"Thanks and bye, say goodbye to Emily for me, I whispered as I rushed out, Cloak over one shoulder, food in the other, bag and saddle bags in the other.

I rushed into the barn to see a tall, but well built man standing next to a tacked up Den. The Knight had brownish almost black hair, he turned to me and saw that his features where hardened yet his eyes would be the only thing that could be described, they where a clear blue, like days where there is no cloud at all,

"So your Fang, Come now, give me some of that," He said, he took the saddle bags and placed them behind the saddle and attached them, I quickly ate the bread, then put my clothes and things into the saddle bags,

"Got everything? Lets go" Knight Whitehurst say, I dropped my bag, tied my cloak around my neck, took Dens reins and we all left the barn.

In my rush to get to the barn, I hadn't noticed a dapple grey standing in the shadows, Knight Whitehurst mounted his horse, I did the same. We took off away from the town.

"So sir, What are we doing?" I asked,

"We're on a scouting mission to see how far the Droid army has come" he said, "1 year ago, they landed, we originally thought they wouldn't dare try anything, for we are well known to fight long and hard, after a couple of months they started advancing, they captured Queensland, Victoria and Tasmania rather easily, However, New South Wales, South Australia and the Northern Territory were a lot harder to concur, at the moment we are the only free state."

"So we're effectively a scout pair to see if we can see if we can fight the droid army" I said,

"Yes, but we're also to try and talk to the forces in the Forrest, tell them that we're still free and the last place of freedom. For the rest of the night and through to the next evening we rode, at night we stopped. I got out the saddle and took the saddle off of Den, I dumped them next to me and after a meal of dried fruit and water, we slept, using our cloaks as blankets and saddles as pillows, we woke the next morning, fed the horses, had a bit to eat, then got back in the saddle and rode.

_**NEW BOOK?**_

_**(IF NOT ) CHAPTER 20: 7 years Later, Knighting Jedi style.**_

I was kneeling in front of Knight Whitehurst, I had clipped my hair back to the Jedi Padawan braid and small pony tail, my clothes were clinging to my body from the sweat of my last trial. In the room was Phil, Will, Emily, Clare, Emily's friend Rachel, Rachel's Father Sam, Hayley and Much (three rebellion warriors and my friends, Knight Whitehurst, (who had also left the temple), lowered his glowing blade on either side of my shoulders than quickly cut the braid.

"We welcome you as a full Warrior of Australia, Knight Sims" He said,(He found out about me after I was heavily sedated due to some severe wounds I had received and so had then gone and talked to Phil about it.)

_Knight Calanon, welcome you as a Jedi knight, I do_ I heard a wizened old voice in the Force,

"Yoda" I breathed, I straightened up and faced the gathered people, My light saber sat proudly on my hip,

"Lets P.A.R.T.Y!" Emily and Rachel screeched, We all laughed.

I had spent the last five years moving from Perth to the rebel encampment in the forest with Knight Whitehurst. I had taken part in rescues and guerilla attacks, Perth had been supplying the rebels and the rebels had an underground base, within some tunnels that where found beneath the hospital. We all left and first went to my place, I had a quick shower and got into some jeans, Shirt, a pair of clean, polished black boots and grabbed a jacket. We then left and went to the 'The Horse and his Rider'. Once there we all ordered our meals, as we waited I was given congratulation presents and Birthday presents, _How my knighting fell on my 24th birthday beats me, Oh well! _Emily gave me hers first, I opened it to find a small neckgram (Hologram with casing on a necklace).

Opening it and turning it on, there was a photo of Will, Emily, Phil and Clare.

"Thanks Emily" I said,

"Don't worry about it, just a little thing to remind you of us, while your out saving the universe." She said,

"I told you that my present would be better" she shot at Will,

"She hasn't even seen mine yet Emily!" Will shot back,

"It's not much, but it should come in handy" Will said, He passed me a small box.

I opened it to reveal a small boot dagger, it's blade had a slight blue tinge and the hilt was fairly plain, not fancily decorated.

"I know it doesn't look like much, but you have it so that if your weaponless in battle, you have something other than your bare hands to fight with." He said,

"They are both great," I said, Will smirked and Emily pouted, Sam, Much, Hayley, Commander Roberts and Knight Whitehurst smiled, Much pulled out a plain box and slid it to me across the table.

"We all pitched in to get this, and we all know that you like having a long range weapon on you, despite for once being a Jedi" Sam said, I opened the box to see a SIG Pro SP2009.

"It'll do the job, but it's been upgraded to hold both blaster and bullet magazines" Sam said.

"Thanks, should I ask how much this cost" I said,

"NO!" Sam, Hayley, Much, Commander Roberts and Knight Whitehurst yelled.

Food arrived, Drinks followed, Music turned on and the small restaurant became a club, Emily and Rachel had bolted and were dancing like possessed people, the rest of us watched as they pulled some younger kids in and stareted dancing with them, Rachel pulled Will onto the dance floor, I laughed than clamped my mouth shut as Emily dragged me on to the dance floor. 'This City' by Patrick Stump (feat. Lupe Fiasco) started playing, my foot started tapping, eventually Phil, Clare, Commander Roberts, Sam, Much and Knight Whitehurst where dragged on, We all gave in and started dancing. We all took random breaks, but didn't stop until around midnight, then we all went home. I walked into my room and collapsed onto my bed and fell asleep.

_**CHAPTER 21: Suicide mission**_

I was woken by a persistent beeping, I opened my eyes and looked at my arm, it was blinking, groaning I answered my com link,

"Yes," I said,

"Fang, We have a mission. We're to scout around the droid stronghold" Sam said,

"WHAT?!" I screeched, bolting upright. "It's SUICIDE!"

"I know, but they seem to think we're the best at this" Sam said,

"Have you told Much about this" I asked,

"Er, No, I haven't, but we both know it's a two man job to get him up after last night." Sam said,

"Fine, we'll meet at yours then go to Much's," I said, and hung up. _NOT EVEN A WEEK! NOT EVEN ONE BLOODY WEEK OF REST! _ I got up and got into the uniform, (Same as earlier in story) I pulled the locket over my head, placed the dagger in my boot, attached my light saber, old handgun and the SIG Pro SP2009 to my belt, gathering my things, I put them into the saddlebags.

I picked them up and walked down the stairs, Will was up, along with Clare, spotting me in my uniform, Clare rushed around and hugged me,

"Already?" She asked, I nodded, I looked over at Will who was staring at the table.

"Well, With all that is going on I didn't expect you to be home for as long as you have been, but I always have a supply of dry produce and preserves" Clare said, she let go and went to the pantry to gather the food stuffs, I turned to Will,

"I'm sorry," I said, my voice slightly broken, he looked up and at me,

"It's not your fault, It's just I'm worried about you when your gone, I know you're absolutely brilliant but a stray bullet anything could kill you" Will said,

"I know, but it makes everything slightly easier for me, knowing that you are all here waiting for me, I don't know how long I'm going to be gone, but promise me, you won't change, not for popularity or coolness." I said, Will nodded,

Clare came out and placed the food on the kitchen bench, I picked up the crackers, Vegemite, jam and bread, I placed them in the saddle bags.

"Can you keep an eye on Emily too, and make her promise to you that she won't change for the same reasons as I gave you." I said to Will, he nodded, I held my hand out, he took it and pulled me into a bear hug. After a few seconds we pulled apart, I took the saddle bags and went to the stables.

_**CHAPTER 22:**_

Den poked his head out of the stall, I placed the bags next to his stall, I went and got his breakfast and placed his meal in the feed bin, he started eating,

"We've got to be quick, apparently we have another mission," I said, A flick of the ear was my response. I went and got his tack, it had changed over the years, there was a plate of flexible metal attached to the breastplate, and a piece down the front of the bridal. The saddle was slightly heavier, there was a lining of the same metal in it and even one of the blankets was a layer of the same metal.

After Den had finished eating, had a drink and relieved himself, I tacked him up, secured the saddle bags, took him outside, got on and rode to Sam's place, I saw the familiar brown and white shape of Sam's horse Raga and the dabble grey shape of Snowmane (Knight Whitehurst's horse). They where both out the front of Sams place and fully tacked and ready to go, I got off and slung Dens reins over a Bar, If it was only me to pick it up, Den would follow, if it was someone else he would kick up a hell of a fuss. I walked into Sam's house to find him holding a cup of coffee, I also heard a soft snoring,

"Allan's here?" I asked, (Knight Whitehurst's first name is Allan),

"Yep, he got here a while ago," Sam said,

"Well, Lets go and get Much" I sighed, I picked up a handheld fog horn, We both left and went to Much's place, We entered and went to Much's place, placing the horn next to his ear I pressed down on the button, Much's eyes flew open and he bolted out of his bed.

Much had done the same as me, collapsed on his bed with his formal clothes still on,

"Get changed and ready for a very long trip. We'll fix up Clara" I said, He nodded mutely, Sam and I turned around and went and fed and got Clara (Much's chestnut mare, with two white pasterns on the right fore and one on the hind left). We all turned at the sound of scuffling and a slight clank, We saw Much standing there, a piece of toast in his mouth, holding saddlebags, two other pieces of toast, and his Remington 870 rifle was on the floor, I moved over and took the toast and saddlebags out of his hands. I slung the bags over Clara's back, passed Sam a piece of toast, we all then left and went back to Sam's place.

When we got back, I preceded to wake up Allan,

"Allan Wake up," I said, Allan groaned and rolled to face the other way,

"MASTER!" I cried, Allan bolted upright and looked around and spotted me sitting next to him,

"Did you have to do that?" He asked, "you know I hate it when you do that"

"Yep" I said, I got up and went outside,

**Are you alright?**

"Hm, I think so, I don't know, I'm worried, somethings going to happen." I said, Den gently pushed me with his head,

**We'll be fine, If your Jedi friends show up, then you can go I told you so.**

"Hahahahaha, very funny Den" I said, Den softly nickered which sounded strangely like a chuckle.

"Come on Fang, Lets go." Allan said, Much followed, Sam was locking up.

I picked up Dens reins, took them over his head, gathered them in one hand and swung into the saddle. Sam, much and Allan also mounted, We then trotted out of town, all following Allan. He raised his hand and brought it down sharply twice, all of our mounts surged into a gallop. Lifting myself out of the saddle I leant forward and let Den have his head.

_**CHAPTER 23:**_

We rode for four days, we set up a camp away from the stronghold and we watched, on the sixth day of observation, in the afternoon. We saw a ship descend into the atmosphere and land, Allan nodded at me, shifting into an eagle I took of and flew above them, I circled, watching what was going on, a straight backed, white haired, regal looking man was standing in front of the ship, another person walked off, I could see very little of the person since he was covered in cloth, he had a gun of some sort and a sword. Polite greetings were exchanged between them and the two men went into the base. I flew back to the others and phased back, right behind Much.

'Gah! I hate it when you do that!" Much said,

"Did you see anything better than us?" Sam asked,

"There are two men, an aging man and I believe another man, I din't see him very well he was covered in cloth." I reported.

"We'll camp out for a while longer, I'm reporting this to Phil" Allan said,

"I'm going hunting, any preferences?" I asked,

"No" Sam and Much said, I walked away from camp and looked for tracks, with no tracks to follow, I shifted to a wolf and sniffed around, once I got the scent I started tracking it. I spotted it not far from where I found the scent trail, phasing to a human, I pulled out my gun and fired. I felt the life drain from the two ducks, picking them up I went back to camp and gave them to Much.

Much then began to cook the Ducks, as we waited, I felt something I hadn't felt for five years, a shadowy, cold presence. I saw Allan come out of the tent we shared, I moved over.

"Allan, Can you feel that?" I asked,

"Yes, this is worse than I thought. We leave tomorrow." Allan ordered,

"Yes General" Sam and Much said, still filled with worry I started pacing, _What are the sith doing here? Oh, this is not good, maybe I should... NO! Relax, breath, they don't know who you are. Breath._

"Ng...Fang... GENERAL!" Much yelled,

"What?" I snapped,

"Dinners ready." Much said,

"Right, Sorry" I said, I moved over and sat down, I was handed a bowl of cooked duck, a bit of broth and some crackers. We all ate and then went into the tent, I took my armor off and placed it next to me, lying on my bed roll, I wrapped my cloak around me. Closing my eyes I went to sleep.

_Heat, __**again? What am I doing on Tatooine again?**__ (Volcano erupts in background) __**What! A Volcanic Planet? Mustafar? Why am I here? **__A settlement in the distance moves closer, voices are heard._

"_Please! Lord Sideous promised us peace, We only want Peace!" Someone yelled before he screeched and there was silence, I saw a tall, broad shouldered figure walk out of the building, feeling the cold, dark presence, I went to pull my gun from my holster, to find it wasn't there. Instead I heard voices,_

"_Master? Where are we?" The figure on the platform and the planet disappeared, in its place, was a meadow not to similar to some of the ones in Australia, I heard the trickle of a creek close by._

_Hearing footsteps, I dived into the bushes, phased to a wolf ( Dark brown, lighter around the stomach and paws) and crouched there, two people emerged, one rather short with auburn hair and cream robes and the other tall with black and brown robes, a glove on one hand, but with short blonde hair clipped and held back in a pony tail, a padawan braid hung behind his right ear and rested on his chest._

"_Hello?" The tall one asked,_

"_Anakin! Be careful! We don't know what's out here!" The Auburn haired one said,_

"_Yes Master, Sorry Master," Anakin said, purposely stepping on a twig, they both whirled to face my hiding place, Anakins hand flew to something on his side, I let out a snarl when he took it off his belt._

"_Anakin, Stop!" the Auburn haired one said, he sounded a bit like Kenobi._

"_Please excuse my apprentice, we mean you no harm" He said, definitely sounding like Kenobi, always the diplomat even though he detests politicians, I stepped out but still kept myself ready to run,_

"_Here boy, come on" Anakin said, he placed his weapon on his belt and knelt down holding his hand out, I moved forward and stopped a couple of centimeters away. _

"_I ain't gonna sniff it!" I said, they both recoiled, _

"_Sorry" they both said, then looked at each other, I face-pawed. Then there was a light and they disappeared._

_**CHAPTER 24:**_

Ishot upright and looked around, Allan was asleep. I got to my feet and went outside, I paced next to the dead fire,

"Fang, Stop pacing!" Sam said, I jumped about a foot in the air,

"Relax, What's got you on edge," Allan said,

"I thought you were asleep," I said, Allan smirked,

"Yes, but I used the force and you left" He said,

"What has you on edge?" Allan repeated,

"Nothing, the sooner we're moving the better" I said

_**CHAPTER 25: Back Home**_

We trotted up the hill, once again after 4 days of hard riding, Den and I were exhausted. I looked at Den in concern as he panted heavily.

"Are you alright?" I asked,

_**I'm not feeling too well, **_

"Ok, I'll groom you and then you will sleep, I won't need you to get around."I said, About halfway through the town we split up, Sam and Much went to their places, Allan and I rode together for a bit longer than he left, I stopped Den and got off, I loosened his girth and walked alongside him up to my current residence.

I walked on the grass around the house so that I wouldn't alert to anyone I was coming, it was rather early in the morning. I took Den into the stables, untacked him, groomed him, rugged and gave him something to eat, then I picked up my saddle bags and headed towards the house, there was a light on, I rubbed my chin, feeling some stubble, keeping my footfalls light I walked into the kitchen and saw Clare putting the kettle on, I placed the bags next to the door and moved over, I covered her mouth and turned her to face me.

Her eyes widened, but I placed one finger to my lips, I took my hand away and was pulled into a bear hug.

"Thank God your safe, Will's been sleeping on the couch, Em's upstairs" Clare whispered, I nodded and went into the lounge room, I crouched facing Will and gently shook his shoulder,

"Will, time to wake up" I whispered, He muttered and opened his eyes, sleep blurred blue orbs stared at me,

"Hello" I whispered as I was pulled into another bear hug,

"Emily's gonna kill me" Will muttered,

"Well, lets go wake her up" I said, he looked at me if I was crazy. I straightened up and headed towards Emily's room, Will following. I opened the door and saw two chocolate brown eyes staring at me, with a scream of joy, Emily shot towards me, as she latched onto me in a hug I gasped, she'd grown and was heavier than I expected. I heard crying and realized that Emily was crying into my shoulder. Hoisting her so I could carry her easier, I backed out of the door way and walked down the stairs. I tumbled on the last step, I curled over and landed on my back, Emily landed on top and knocked my breath out. We both landed with and audible thump. I started laughing and hard.

"Fang? Are you alright?" She asked,

"I'm fine" I said, between bouts of laughter, Emily started laughing and got off, I got to my feet and we went into the Kitchen and had some breakfast.

"Keep moving, Emily and Will, you have school today" Clare said,

"Mum, can't we stay home" Emily and Will whined

"No, your brother needs to rest," Clare said, I covered my mouth as I yawned.

"I'll come and get you after school, who knows, maybe I'll fork out and get you something on the way home." I said,

"Alright then, See ya later Fang" Emily and Will said. They disappeared and got ready for school.

"Go and sleep" Clare said, I nodded picked up my bags from the door and went up to my room, I kicked my boots off and collapsed on my bed, falling asleep instantly.

_**CHAPTER 26: Meeting Summers and Taking him as my apprentice**_

I was woken by Clare,

"Wake up, your going to be late, they finish early today!" She said, I bolted upright, grabbed some clean clothes and bolted into the bathroom, I had a quick shower and ran into my room, I grabbed my boots and pulled them on, I hopped out and down the stairs adjusting one. I grabbed a hat and ran out of the house and sprinted towards the school.

I arrived just as the bell went, I stood there bent over slightly,

"Fang!" Emily yelled, I straightened just in time to have her slam into me for the second time that day.

"Hey Fang" I heard Will say,

"Hi Will" I said, though muffled, I put Emily down and looked towards Will, there was a boy standing next to him, Dark Brown hair, dark eyes, tall but trying to make himself look slightly smaller. His mouth was open and eyes wide.

"Who's your friend?" I asked,

"Fang, this is Scott Holmes." Will said, I held out a hand.

"Nice to meet you Scott," I said, Scott meekly took it.

"He's Rather a Fan" Will said, Scott looked down,

"Really? Well then, Do you have any questions?" I asked Scott, he looked up,

"Is it true you can shoot a man from 4 miles away?" He asked before he covered his mouth with his hands. I laughed.

"Yes, though I prefer not to," I said,

"Would you like to come with us? I was going to take Will and Emily with me to H&R" I added,

"If it isn't to hard for you" Scott said, Out of the corner of my eye I saw Emily open her mouth.

"You can invite someone to if you want." I said,

"Great!" She said before she dashed over to Rachel, _Oh Dear. _ Emily and Rachel skipped back, smiling broadly

"Hello General Calanon" Rachel said,

"I'm never gonna get you to say Fang am I?" Emily sighed,

"Nope" Rachel said,

"Lets go then, otherwise we'll be waiting for a while and I'm Hungry!" Will and I chorused. With that we all headed to the Horse and his Rider.

_**CHAPTER 27: .**_

I walked back to the table with a lighter wallet and a number, along with an armful of drinks, as I got closer Scott jumped up and took some stuff out of my arms.

"Thanks" I said, we placed the things on the table,

"Your welcome General Calanon" Scott said,

"Fang, I don't like being referred as a general when I'm off Duty because of unwanted media attention and female attention" I said, I took a sip from my bottle of Vanilla coke, Emily had given me it once to try it and I liked it. Not long after the basket of Hot chips, sausage rolls and pies arrived. We all proceeded to dig in, I saw Will loading a plate for Scott. Grabbing some food before it disappeared I picked up a chip and placed it in my mouth. I closed my eyes and sighed.

"You know, Dad calls it 'food withdraw" I heard Rachel say,

"Indeed, you don't get good food while out on a mission. Rations of Dry biscuits, Vegemite and every once in a while meat, only if your in an area where you can light a fire." I said, "Besides this foods good". I opened my eyes to see another soldier walking in, I tilted the hat so it dropped over my eyes.

"Whats the time?" Scott asked,

"Around four O'clock," Emily said,

"I have to get going" Scott said, I could feel that Scott was afraid, of something.

"I'll come with you, Emily, Rachel, Will head home." I said, Will and Emily looked at me,

"Yes Fang" They said, Scott got up and left, I followed.

"You really don't need to come with me" He said,

"I'll make sure you get home safe" I said, Scott muttered something I didn't catch. Our destination was a nice looking house but with a bit of an overgrown lawn.

"Thanks for bringing me home, you had better head back" Scott said,

"Alright, Bye" I said, I was at the gate when I heard my name being called, I turned to see that Scott had run after me.

"Can I have your Autograph?" Scott asked, He had pulled a pen and a book out of his bag and was holding them out at me.

"Sure" I said, I took the book and quickly signed it. I handed it back,

"Thank you!" Scott said, he then turned and walked back down the path, I walked back Home.

_**CHAPTER 28: Escape**_

I was perched on one of the lounge chairs, reading one of my old Data pads, then my back started hurting, I shifted on the seat, Will looked at me from another chair, then it was my ribs, my datapad landed with a clutter as I dropped it and doubled over.

"Fang!" Will exclaimed,

"Whats wrong?" Emily asked.

"This can't happen unless, no it couldn't have!" I muttered,

"What couldn't of happened?" I asked, I ignored Will and reached out into the force, dropping my shields, sending a beacon to the temple, oh well. I saw two bonds and one broken bond. I moved along the one that I felt was right.

"Help me, Someone" I heard Scotts voice. I pulled out and shoved my shields up. I jumped to my feet and dashed out the house.

"Fang! Wait!" I heard Will yell, I ignored him and kept running, out the front door and down the street, my boots making no sound on the hard ground, I turned a corner and heard a second pair of feet, I looked back to see Will running after me, after a while I slowed, Will jogged up next to me.

"Whats got you in a rush" he wheezed,

"Just keep quiet and follow me and if I tell you to go, go" I said, Will nodded and we walked towards Scotts place, we both crouched below a window sill, I pulled a recorder from a pouch and turned it on, at precisely the right moment, a male voice boomed and young Scotts voice rang out in screams of pain. after a while I pulled the recorder back an turned it off.

"When I go in, I need you to get Scott and out of here, go to the next street and I'll catch you up" I whispered, Will nodded, I got up and helped Will creep away from where we had been crouched, when we reached the path that lead to the front door, we straightened up and walked down.

All this time Scott had been screaming in pain, we walked down with heavy foot falls, we went unnoticed until I knocked on the front door, then everything went quiet, someone stomped to the door and opened it, a small squat man who was fairly large and had a repulsive look on his face, he reminded me of Watto,

"What?" He huffed,

"I heard screaming from the street, I was wondering if everything was ok?" I asked,

"Everything's fine" He said, _liar _I saw Scott standing in the hallway head bowed, clutching something, crying and covered in bruises and cuts, I felt anger boil up inside me and for the first time in years I slipped, I pushed past and Will followed, Will went over to Scott and muttered something, Scott muttered something in reply,

"What are ya doing? I didn't invite ya in" Scotts father said, I turned to him and growled,

"Then where did he get the bruises, he didn't get then this afternoon, I was with him" the man's eyes widened as he realized who I was. I saw him trying to make some sort of excuse and that was it, objects shot into the air and started whirling around. I felt Will push past with Scott.

"DON'T MAKE EXCUSES! I HAVE ENOUGH EVIDENCE IF THIS WAS TO GO TO COURT!" I roared, the man shrunk back and stared at me, terrified,

"Why do you care" he said, if rather timidly.

"I have decided to take him on as my apprentice, or did you think your son wasn't smart enough to be something more than you?" I snarled, bearing resemblance to my birth species, with that I turned on him and stalked outside, as soon as I left the house, I heard everything move back into place. I quickly caught up to Will and Scott, the latter of which was sitting on a bench, with Will rubbing circles on his back. I looked a Will who mouthed 'in shock' at me, when Scott fell forward. I picked him up in a bridal carriage and started walking home, Scott muttered something and curled slightly. I was aware of Will walking next to me.

As we reached the front path, Will ran ahead and alerted Clare, Emily and Phil. I walked up and the door opened, Emily was holding it looking shocked. if she was going to say anything she didn't, obviously my anger was clear in my eyes. I carried him through the hall and took him up into the spare room, I lay him on the bed and got a chair, I placed it next to the bed and sat there, minutes later Clare walked up with a cloth and some water. I moved out of the way, picked up my cloak and went to see Den.

As I walked into the stables, Den poked his head over.

"Hello" I said,

_**What's happened? **_

"Nothing really, I just decided to take on an apprentice" I said, Den snorted in surprise.

_**Who is it?**_

"Scott Holmes" I said,

_**hm, I've seen him around with Will, he treats me like a God.**_

"(Laugh) he is a grand fan of ours" I said,

_**That explains the worship, but he seems nice, he'll go far with what you can teach him**_

"We'll see, I think I said that to Obi-wan once." I said,

_**Seems a lot like you to say that.**_

"Thanks" I said, "How are you feeling?"

_**Better, I must have just been tired.**_

"I'm not going to take any chances, your my best friend and that's what friends do, they look out for each other." I said, Den nodded and retreated back into the stall. Smiling I left and went back into the house.

I stayed up for most of the night, I dimly remember someone rearranging my cloak around me and the hardness of the chair. I woke the next morning with a groan, I shifted and heard a quiet chuckle, I looked across the room to see that Scott was awake and watching me.

"How long have you been awake?" I asked,

"A couple of minutes he said, do you know you sleep in weird positions" he said,

"Yes, especially in the morning" I said, "How do you feel?"

"Alright" came the whispered reply. He looked up at me,

"Is it true you want to take me on as your apprentice?" he asked,

"Yes, Tell me, what do you know about Den and I from your research?" I asked, Scott brightened slightly.

"Well, Your one of the youngest generals and the adopted son of Phil and Clare Sims, you have the lowest amount of loses than any other leader and you aren't from Australia, you came from the sky 5 years ago and no one knows where you where from or what your previous occupation had been." He said, I raised an eyebrow and he blushed. I held out my hand,

"Come on, I have a story to tell you and my family, besides your not going to get up on your own, those Ribs will be a number and the muscles." I said, he took my hand and I helped him onto his feet, I helped him pull a shirt on and then helped him out of the room and down the stairs.

_**CHAPTER 29: Building trust**_

As we reached the bottom, I took him into the lounge room and placed him on the sofa, then I went into the kitchen and told Emily, Will, Phil and Clare to come into the lounge room.

"What's going on Fang?" They asked as they took a seat, I stood in front of them, my hands behind my back and my legs shoulder width.

"I have smething to tell you, What my past was like." I said, Will and Phil glanced at each other, taking a deep breath I began to recite my life story until I left the temple, it took me a while and Emily's face grew pale as I told of how I was treated once my file was leaked, I felt cold anger from Will,

"So you came here to find a place to live n relative peace?" Scott said,

"Yes, ...however this is completely confidential. If word was to reach the temple that I was here, I don't know what would happen, most likely I would be expelled and my saber taken from me." I said, "I also have a question for you Scott, would you become my apprentice? I don't mind if you don't want to."

"Are you Kidding? I would be honored to be you apprentice, besides I was going to have to find a mentor soon anyway, I was doing a course to become a knight, I wasn't very good at it." Scott said and looked down at the floor.

_**CHAPTER 30: First Mission with Summers**_

_**CHAPTER 31: (4 years and 4 days later) Melbourne Cup participation**_

"Are you sure you want to do this? Den'll struggle" Scott said,

"No he won't, He won't be carrying what he normally has to and I don't weigh that much." I said, Scott shook his head as we put the saddle and weighted blanket onto Dens back, after parading him in the ring for a moment, the riders walked to their horses, Den stood and waited patiently with Scott as I got on, it was really uncomfortable, having my legs bunched rather than long. We were lead towards the track, the lead robe was unclipped and we cantered down the strip towards the starting gates. I kept away from Anderson as much as I could, the few times we did pass each other, Anderson's palomino lashed out at Den, who danced out of the way, the first time Den had done this, there had been colorful remarks from me. We where placed in the gates and several of the other horses reared and complained at the ity-bity confinement. Den just stood there with ears pricked, I released the pressure on the reins a bit.

I dimly heard something being shouted before the gates flew open and we started racing, I shook my head, distracted by the sudden memory of 'The Man from Snowy river' poem, as it ran through my head I focused on Den, keeping the rhythm of his head bobbing, I moved him to the outside as we passed the stands a roar erupted, but that was dimly registered. I stayed towards the front/middle of the pack, even though Den was taking two strides to some of the horses one, he kept up with the pace and kept his breathing even. I just focused on Den and what was going on around me. I saw the riders edging forward, and I realized that we where about to hit the last corner. I tightened my grip on the reins, Den only flicked an ear back. We rounded the last corner and it was on, the real race began. Den and I stayed at the front and clear of the pack, I saw Anderson charging on the inside, the palomino's nostrils flared and red. With a slight tap of my heels Den surged forward and coming along Anderson's horse, Den taking two strides to the palomino's one.

"and rode him like a torrent down it's bed." I muttered, at that Dens gait changed all together, he stretched out, his legs moved like pistons on a train and his ears went back, the sign that he was concentrating, I heard the gait increase in tempo and tightened the reins and lent as low as possible as Den edged in front of Anderson.

**SCOTTS POV**

I'd left Stryder with Den before the race, considerably worried. As I got in the stands I went over to Clare, Phil, Emily and Will and sat down.

"How's he feeling?" Emily asked,

"Perfectly fine, He's being cocky" I said, they all smiled, over the speakers we heard the odds being called out,

"Calanon on Wolf's Pride is 400/1, I've heard tales of prowess out in the war, but will he make it here. His mount is small and weedy."

"Not true! Why do they think appearance is everything? I mean look at the Man from Snowy River" Will snapped. I opened my mouth to say something which was halted as the race began, Stryder and Den started well and got a good position on the outside. As they passed we all cheered, I watched through the binoculars as they turned the corner and turned away from the stands.

"Dens looking well" Emily said, I took in the collected gallop, the forward facing ears and the bounce in his strides, the way he was keeping up with the leaders.

"That's the gait we use on long travel, once he has a speed, he keeps it going, that ain't his full gallop" I said, smiling, all fears I had gone. I glanced to the left at a laugh, a brown haired man stood there.

"What?" I asked,

"That Calanon of yours won't make it, Anderson's Stallion is the best, no ones beat him" he boasted,

"My Ma..." I started, the rest of my sentence muffled by Wills hand,

"Forgive my friend sir. But we are close friends to the rider of Wolfs Pride, so I would suggest that you refrain from insulting them." Will said, with a layer of steel I'd never heard before. I focused on the race to see that they where coming around the final corner. Den kept up with the leaders and hadn't started picking up speed, I saw a Palomino run up alongside him, something was exchanged as Den stretched out and put on a slight burst of speed.

"GO FANG! GO DEN!" Emily was screaming at the top of her lungs, Will, Phil, Sam, Much, Hayley, Allan and Clare was doing the same.

"CAN I HAVE A CAR!?" Hayley screamed as well as encouragement I opened up my mind to the bond and allowed their screams of encouragement run through the bond. I felt Strider mentally smile, They had reached the 500 mark and Den surged forward, His legs a blur and his head staying horizontal. Everyone 'oohed' as the palomino bit Den on the hind leg, I felt anger surge through Strider.

**STRIDERS POV**

_That Bastard, that Son of A Bitch! _ I could feel Den struggling now,

"Just a little further" I whispered, he nodded and kept going, we passed the 100 meter mark still in front of Anderson, We crossed the finish line a length in front of Anderson, but well away from the pack. I pulled Den up and turned him, I glanced behind to see Anderson charging towards me,

"CAMEO!" I yelped, Den launched himself away from Anderson's feral palomino. They charged past and then came back for another run, we dodged again and several times afterwards, having had enough, I turned Den towards the railing, kicked him into a gallop and we jumped the railing, into the path to the winners circle. There was a strangled yell, a furious scream from a horse, Den turned to face Anderson as the palomino charged up at us and started to attack Den.

Height wasn't on our side, but Den was a trained soldier and wouldn't back down, he reared in response and delivered a bite that shocked the Palomino so much that it backed away slightly, I saw a glint of Steel, that was aimed towards Dens left shoulder, as Den turned to the right, I kicked my foot out of the stirrup and shot my leg horizontal across Dens shoulder, the steel flew from Andersons hand and embedded in my leg, I heard Dens scream faintly through the roar of blood in my ears, I hit the ground as Den reared a second time, throwing me by accident.

_**CHAPTER 32: A minor leg injury**_

**SCOTTS POV**

I ran out of the stadium and jumped the fence as I saw Den and Stryder finish, I moved as quick as I could down to the track, watching as the palomino charged Den, several times and then Den jumped the rails and landed on the path of that lead to the Winners Circle. The Palomino followed and with a scream attacked Den, Den reared and countered, as they came down, the palomino backed a bit and I saw Stryder kick his left leg free and shove it alongside Dens shoulder, I heard Den scream and rear, I ran forward as Stryder tumbled off and hit the ground. Some officials where taking care of Anderson and the Palomino. I skidded to a stop and crouched, seeing a dagger that was slightly pulsing with light. I felt a hand on my shoulder and turned to see Cal standing there, I backed away and let him get to Stryder. I looked at Den who was tying to break free of the officials who held him.

I moved over and took the reins, the officials backed away and left him to me. I led him over to Stryder, who had gained a little color in his cheeks and now didn't have a piece of steel stuck in his leg, Den lowered his head and gently nudged Stryder, that emitted a soft groan, I moved to the saddle and took it and the blanket off. I had a look at the bite on Dens legs, it had broken the skin.

"Cal, Den's been bitten on his leg by the Palomino, it's broken the skin." I said, Cal nodded and finished tying of the bandage on Striders leg. Cal moved over to Den and quickly tended to the bite.

"Can someone help me up!" I heard Stryder say, I turned to see Stryder sitting up to a degree and glaring. I held out a hand which he took, I hauled him up and heard a faint hiss.

"What's the damage?" He asked,

"It missed any thing vital and it didn't go in that deep, thanks to the blade being small, you were lucky." Cal said, "Ugh" .

"Well, you've won a heap of money, what do you think your going to do with it?" I asked,

"First, pay for Den and I's medical expenses, then get a place of my own, I believe" He said, We both braced ourselves at the excited squeal of Emily, then we both were knocked back slightly as she launch-hugged us.

"You Did IT!" She said and started a crazy dance,

"Can I have a car?" Hayley asked,

"NO!" Both Stryder and I screamed, then we all started laughing, we threw on Dens rug who's injury Cal was disinfecting.

"On the horse" One of the officials said, Strider jumped up and then down onto Dens back, I shook my head.

**STRYDERS POV**

I held the reins in one hand as Den paraded around. My legs dangled on either side of Den, not in the stirrups, A Large wreath was placed around his neck and stood still as the photo was taken, we then left the circle and walked to the stalls, Den and I stood outside and waited, when they came outside with our things, I got off and Will handed me some of my clothes that I immediately dashed into the nearest restroom and changed, I walked out in a pair of jeans, a tee and in a trench coat (Same design as BBC Sherlocks.) I was holding the jockey silks in one hand.

_**CHAPTER 33: Past Comes back**_

It wasn't long till we where in my new house, (Someone had been willing to sell it, within seconds, since I offered up all the winnings minus what the doctor had cost and the basics.) and sitting down to a take away dinner from H&R. We where halfway through the meal when there was a knock on the door, we ignored it and kept on eating, the person knocked again but harder. I finished off my last mouthful and went and answered the door, a messenger was there, he shoved a letter into my hands and then, ran out into the rain, got on his horse and rode off. I opened it and scanned the letter, _So the republic are coming here and I need to escort them tonight, that's a nice easy mission. Wait, republic... here? Me... escort..Tonight? _

"SHIT, HOLY F#*#*#* SHIT! CRAP! SHIT F###!" I cursed, at the same time there was a chorus of "STRYDER!" The letter fell from my hand as I bolted up into my room.

I shoved what I needed into my saddle bags, quickly got into my armor and then dashed back down stairs, Sam, Much, Hayley and Scott where watching,

"Start packing! We've got to move out to escort republicans here!" I ordered, instantly Sam, Much and Hayley ran out of the house, Scott ran up to his room and packed, I walked into the kitchen and looked at Will, Clare, Emily and Phil.

"Sorry to dash, but we've got a mission," I said,

"It's the republics chancellor more likely than not." Phil said,

"You knew they were coming!" I said,

"Yes, but I thought they would arrive tomorrow, I also left orders for you to not get this mission, obviously they didn't listen, anyway, they were told to land at the old spaceport." Will said,

"Never mind, they're expecting an escort and we'll be there" I said, _Even if my leg gets infected, Oh well._

I heard Scott thunder down the stairs, we both then said our goodbyes and went to get Den and Deuce ready. When they where we rode into the man rode and waited, Sam arrived first with Raga, then Much with Clara, then Hayley on her Palomino with a random splotch over one eye and around the left hind leg called Logan. We put our helmets on and then charged out of the town and towards the spaceport, I kept an eye on Den. His hind leg didn't seem to be bothering him, I heard something fly overhead, the oddly familiar drone of a space ship, I looked up to see several ships, gunships coming down into the atmosphere.

"Hurry! It won't take long for them to come down!" I said, we moved from our collected gallop to a hand gallop. We rode over a hill and charged around a corner. Once we did it wasn't very far from the entrance, the ships where descending. Den stopped sharply at the entrance,

"What is it?" I asked,

_**Somethings not right, I feel a chill, all through my bones.**_

"Stay close to me." I said, I got off and walked through the entrance, with Scott walking a step behind on my left, We watched as a elderly looking man, with silver hair got out, wearing some sort of ceremonial clothing. Behind him, two men got out, one was auburn haired, with a beard, a head or so shorter than his companion with cream and brown colored robes and armor of some sort. His companion however was tall, was a step back on the right, had his hair in a padawan braid and wore black Jedi garments, behind them where some of their soldiers, the same as the people from my dream Scott and I moved out of the entrance and moved towards them. We stopped not far from them.

"Welcome to Australia, Come, We must move quickly, formal introductions will have to wait until we get into Perth" I said, with that Scott and I turned and left, they followed. Once we were outside I checked the bite on Dens leg. It was slightly inflamed from the mad rush to get here.

"General, Is there something you want us to do?" Sam asked from behind me,

"Yes, take one other person and ride ahead and circle back, make sure that there is no one following us, I want an early warning if there is someone" I said,

"Yes, Sir" Sam said, He got onto Raga and called Much over, once he was told what they were doing Much mounted Clara and they were gone.

I signaled at Hayley and Scott to mount up, I got into the saddle and looked at the group,

"Holmes will lead us, I will bring up the rear and the other soldier will ride in the middle" I said, I saw Scott nod and urge Deuce into a walk, I went to turn Den when I was stopped by the Aurburn haired man,

"My padawan will accompany you, If we are attacked, he will help you defend the rear," He said, I nodded and Den turned and gave a huff, we trotted to the back, and waited, slowly everyone started moving,

"Keep you ears and nose open" I muttered to Den, He nodded.

Sam and Much came back with cries of 'General!' I had stopped Den and listened, they said they had seen nothing in the intermediate distance and we should be alright, I then told them to split, one in front of Hayley the other behind. they split and Sam ended up walking just ahead of Den and I, the Padawan didn't say anything, he just watched, he observed. We were about to go up the hill when Den let out a harsh neigh and danced to the side, I turned him and scanned the area, there were Seppies coming this way.

"Get inside!" I ordered, the padawan didn't move, I pulled Den around and let him stomp right in front of his feet,

"Get your men inside! Move! Now!" I ordered, this time he moved, yelling out orders, the men they had, ran up the slope, The two Jedi, took up stations on either side of the old man, "Its the Chancellor" I thought. Hayley, Scott, Sam and Much rode down and we formed a line, We then backed up the hill, watching the seppies, As I saw them raise their blasters, I barked an order and our gun fire rang out, Much's Remington was the loudest out of all of the guns, the droids fell but not before two bolts passed by my arm and took flesh and burnt, all the while we still backed in a line.

Then for some unknown reason, Hayley broke out of the line and galloped down the hill, She threw a grenade and blew up any remain droid parts, She turned and rode back, I proceeded to bury my head in my hands.

"Why did you have to disintegrate them?" I asked,

"I wanted to." She said,

"They could have had information that we could have used to win this bloody war!" I exclaimed, she hung her head and her shoulders slumped,

"Either way, good work and congratulations for getting out of there" I said, we then all walked back into Perth and dismounted, as soon as we did we were swarmed by Paparazzi and buzzed around asking questions. I kept my helmet on and pushed my way through, we sought refuge in the government office. We all walked into Phil's office,

"Ah, here he is, How many newsies are there?" he asked,

"A whole army." The door burst open, Will bolted in and shut the door behind him and panted,

"Is there any other way in or out?" he asked,

"Yes, it's behind that wall" Phil said and pointed at the wall behind me.

_**CHAPTER 34: Introductions**_

I took my helmet off as the door opened again and the chancellor and two Jedi where led in.

"Hello again, I'm sorry for my actions earlier but if we had delayed, we would of had trouble getting into Perth." I said,

"We had little to worry about, with the actions of you and your men. You completed your assignment" The chancellor said, he had a silky oily voice which had an undercurrent of something, as he spoke he made the hairs on the back of my neck and arms stand up. Phil got up and moved around the desk, I stepped back behind him and Will and waited for my turn.

"Greetings, The people wish you are warm welcome, I am Mayor Phil Sims, These are my sons, Will and Fang." He said and indicated to us individually.

"I am Supreme Chancellor Palpatine, this is Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi and his apprentice Anakin Skywalker." The chancellor said, knowing they were going to start talking about diplomatic matters I turned to my 'Father'.

"Sir, If I may, could I please be excused, I wish to talk to my men about what they will be able to release to the press." I said,

"You may Fang" I curtsied and left the room with my men. I felt Scott staring at the back of my head, as soon as Hayley shut the door, I sighed and felt myself relax slightly,

"General? Are you alright?" Sam asked,

"As long as I'm not assigned to work alongside Knight Kenobi and Padawan Skywalker, I should be fine, I'm just gonna stay out of their way. Anyhow you know the deal, just tell them that it was most likely a scouting party and that no one is to be alarmed, We will take care of them. If they ask about the Jedi or the outsiders, do not reveal anything." I said, we glanced outside and saw that the paparazzi weren't there.

We bolted to our mounts, got on and headed home, When Scott and I got in, I immediately said he had the day off. He looked at me suspiciously, after asking if I hadn't been hit in the head and he got the same response he left, I shook my head and looked in several of the boxes before I found the first aid kit, I cleaned the two burns and took the tops of the blisters off, I hissed and cursed in several different languages. I quickly wrapped them and then put the rubbish in the bin and the kit in a cupboard, I went outside and untacked Den, I placed his stuff on the inside of what was going to become my room. Got changed into a t-shirt, trousers and kept my boots, I went outside and looked around. There was a small river that snaked through my property, the rest was green grass and a small lean-to stable next to the house, it looked big enough to hold 2 horses.

When I walked outside, I saw that Den was still standing outside the door,

_**I thought we could relax, hope on and you can rest, I'll keep a look out, I know you haven't been sleeping well lately.**_

"Thanks," I got onto Dens back and held on as he walked towards the stream, he stopped and started to graze by the stream, I lay back on Den, I watched the clouds as they passed through the sky, I yawned, the morning sun keeping me warm, I swung my leg over and slid off of Den, I moved over to a tree and rested against it, Den moved over I watched him for a while until I fell asleep.

_**CHAPTER 35: **_

I was woken by Scott,

"Have a nice nap?" he asked,

"Yep, no nightmares or irritating dreams" I said,

"Well come on, on your feet, lets change that bandage" he said and pulled me to my feet. "Oh by the way, I brought some guests"

"What?" I asked, he looked at me and blushed.

"The Jedi came over, with Will. They wanted to talk to you, I met them as I was coming back" he said, I sighed and muttered, we walked inside and I made a beeline to my bedroom, I quickly changed the bandages and then followed Scott into the lounge room. The two Jedi were sitting on the make shift sofa and surrounded by boxes, looking around, Padawan Skywalker looked very interested in his surroundings.

"Sorry about all the boxes, but I haven't had time to unpack," I said,

"It's alright Fang, the Jedi wished to talk to one of our generals, I assumed you would be one of the more willing to talk to them without me having to jump through loops and other political procedures" Will said,

"You owe me one," I said, "Well, What do you want to know?"

"How do your weapons puncture through droid armor? I noticed that you use bullets rather than Blaster bolts." Skywalker said, I raised an eyebrow and Knight Kenobi scowled.

"Brother what am I allowed to reveal?" I asked and looked at my brother.

"Past strategies and yes you can talk about weaponry" Will said,

"Well then, The bullets, Once the bullet is fired it sends of a spin, which assists in puncturing metal, I have opted to use traditional bullets though my weaponry has been modified to accept blaster cases." I said,

"Can I have a look?" he asked, that earned a warning from Kenobi

"Please Excuse my apprentice, he has a passion for mechanics and taking things apart" Kenobi said, I glanced at Scott to see him staring out of the window.

"Tell me, Knight Kenobi, what do you know of Australian battle history? Or of Australian Soldiers as a whole?" I asked, Scott perked up slightly.

"Not much, but I do know that not Australians are some of the best soldiers there are." He said,

"Hm, Australian soldiers are some of the best because we get the job done, we don't play around. Take two different squads, One has a leader who looks out for his men, another who doesn't do it that much, both have the same orders and the same amount of information. The second squads leader doesn't observe the information will have a lower enemy death count and a higher civilian and soldier death or injured count. The other leader who examines the information will have a higher Enemy kill count and a lower civilian and soldier injury or death rate. The majority of what is in history books is about those who didn't examine the information and led men to their deaths. However the job gets done and those who die are never forgotten and the soldiers who continue on never forget their friends, brothers or sisters or Parents. I suppose that is also what drives us on and to defeat the enemy." Scott said,

"That's a very bloodshed version, what about diplomacy?" Skywalker asked.

"Many a time, One leader can be so engrossed in what they believe to be right that the set many outrageous terms that one cannot agree with. Thus that is where Scott and I come in." I said,

"Diplomacy can do many things." Kenobi said,

"Diplomacy hasn't helped in this current situation, so forgive me if I do not greatly believe in the power of Diplomacy, I believe that the only way we are going to be able to live in peace is to capture the leader of the Separatists." I said,

"If you don't consider it, Many lives will be lost," Kenobi countered.

"Not out of my men, I make sure everyman has the chance to get out, several times I have taken shots that would have taken away many of my men." I argued,

"Yet not everyone does," Kenobi said, We flew into a full on argument over diplomacy. After arguing for a few minutes, I gathered my limited knowledge on what knew what was going on in the known galaxy.

"If diplomacy is so great, why hasn't it worked more often? Why do you have an army in which the Jedi are leading into battle? How come the senate sit in session bickering while at this very moment good men die fighting over land? Over control of a Planet!" I growled.

"How much do you know?" Kenobi asked, I bit my lip and took a deep breath,

"Enough to know something is going wrong, I'm no Genius but I can feel that something will bring this war to an end that no one wants to see." I said, "If you'll excuse me, I need to see the Field Marsal. Good day" I said, with that I walked out the lounge room, excited the house and went to HQ.

I walked in and immediately had to avoid a person who bolted to another section of HQ, I spotted the Field Marshal by a holographic table, and I walked over, He looked up as I entered the light and it crossed my face.

"Ah, General Calanon. I have a mission for you, Unfortunately this duty has fallen down to you, non of the other Generals will work alongside the jedi" He said,

"WHAT!" I exclaimed, he looked at me with one eyebrow raised,

"Please, give me anything else, anything, don't make me work alongside the Jedi, please!" I begged.

"No general, Come walk with me." he said and pulled me away from the holo table.

"General, you are the only one I trust to ensure that the Jedi will not be killed, you are the one I trust for this mission." he said,

"Thank you sir, it is an honor to know you trust me so much but if I work with them things could go wrong, my past could be brought up." I said and winced as I realized I said too much.

"What do you mean?" he asked,

"I've worked with Jedi before and things didn't go to well" I said,

"I wouldn't give this to you, but your the only one who can work alongside them, you have a past with them how ever it ended, you have an insight." He said

"But Sir!.."

"No Calanon, This is your mission, my decision is made, you are to work undercover with the Jedi, I believe there is a herd of Brumbies passing by tomorrow. I will be with the Jedi when the herd will pass, then you will follow the jedi, track them, help them when possible then we will get our land back. " he said and walked off. I growled and walked out of HQ. _This is RIDICULOUS, I'm gonna go nuts if I have to follow them all the time AND Save their Arses! GRR! I hate this. Wait, How did he know I'm a shapeshifter? I'll keep an eye on him._

I walked home and inside, I looked in all the rooms and found Scott sprawled on a bed, I saw that my cloak was sitting on a chair nearby, I picked itup and placed it over him and walked out and shut the door quietly, grabbing my trench coat I walked out the house and down to H&R, I ordered some food to take back home, after waiting for a while I had my food and headed home, I avoided the Jedi who were walking towards H&R. I entered my house and placed the food on the table, I got some plates and cutlery. I looked up as I heard Scott walk into the kitchen.

"Hey, you want something to eat?" I asked,

"Yeah, I'm Starving" he said, then he placed my coat over the back of the chair,

"I've got a couple of questions to ask you"

"Yes? What are they?"

"One, Why didn't you wake me up? and two did we get a mission?"

"I didn't wake you because we'll need our beauty sleep and yes, _**I**_ got a mission, I've got to work alongside the Jedi, undercover, If anyone asks where I am tell them I've gone to the rebellion to prepare the men for a moments notice leave and long travel time. I also need to contact Allan, I'm gonna need my brigade ready to go at a moments notice."

"Oh, and also, you need to watch were you keep that cloak, I think Knight Kenobi saw it on their way out, He looked at me suspiciously when they left."

"I'll keep that in mind, now lets eat!" I said, we sat down and had our dinner.

After we finished Scott shooed me off and took care of the dishes will I contacted Allan, The blue holo was hazy but I had at least been able to contact him.

"Ah, Fang, how are you?" He asked,

"Good, However I've gotten a mission that requires me to work alongside the Jedi who arrived to take our land back,"

"Good, Ah that means you want your brigade ready?"

"Yes, Fully armed and ready to go when I need them,"

"Which Will be when?"

"I don't know, I'll be leaving with the Jedi, so they may send the chancellor back to wherever and then we'll leave to fight, just keep the scouts and Com lines on alert"

"Righto, See you Fang"

"Goodbye Sir" I said, Allan shook his head and I ended the call on my end.

_**CHAPTER 35: **_

I walked outside and went and talked to Den,

_**No! Your not doing that by yourself! I'll come with you,**_

"Den you can't, they'll recognize you, besides Scott, Deuce and you are to go to the rebellion and camp out with my squad all right?" I said

_**I don't like it, but all right. Be careful and don't do anything stupid!**_

"I'll be careful don't you worry" I said, I quickly groomed Den and then Gave him a hug. I walked towards Wills place, when Clare answered I quickly explained and asked her to say goodbye to Will, Emily and Phil and remind both Will and Emily of what I had made them promise me. She hugged me and placed a light kiss on my forehead.

"I hope this war will end soon, Come back safely, the family would break if you didn't, Good luck Strider" She said, I bowed my head and walked out of Perth and into the bush.

_**CHAPTER 36: Meeting Swift and the family, Minus father and More!**_

I phased to a black and white pinto waler, (It's a type of horse breed. Google It!) as I got used to be moving around on four legs again, I caught the scent of someone familiar, as I sniffed the air again the second deduction my brain made was predator, I looked around and saw a black and grey shape wolf-like shape hurtling towards me, I galloped towards it as I stopped in front and reared up, it stopped and looked at me.

"**Please Master Wolf, I am not what you would like to consider food, I would no doubt give you indigestion" **I said,

"**You seem familiar, Who are you?" **the wolf asked,

"**I am a mere shapeshifter, obeying orders from my commanding officer," **

"**Hm, I guess your looking for the Herd of Brumbies that have arrived" **

"**Yes, Indeed, What might be your name Master Wolf?"**

"**Swift is my name,"**

"**Swift? Brother?" **I said, Swift looked at me and took another sniff, recognition flared in my brothers eyes, I lowered my head and rubbed the side of my head against his,

"**Stryder, where have you been, I've been so worried," **

"**Here and there, I was a Jedi for a time and came here for a time when we had to make some repairs to our transport, but I left 17 years ago, your doing well."**

"**Yes, It seems our Pack has the lifespan of many humans after we have reached the end of Puphood. Come with me, the others will want to see you" **

"**Alright, but I apologize in advance if I slow you down, I haven't moved around on four legs for a while."**

"**Really? Well your body should remember. Come on!" **Swift gave a joyous bark and then loped further into the forrest and I followed, we headed deeper into the Bush, after a while Swift stopped and told me to stay there, I stood and sniffed the air, I heard the bushes rustle then Swift walked out helping mother.

"**Swift, Dear, why are we here? I only see a brumby**" She said, I lowered my head and looked at her, her pelt had not changed much, it had just thinned out.

"**Hello Mum,**" I said and phased to a wolf,

"**Stryder? My brave girl, is that you?**" I nodded, she stood tall and walked over, she licked me over the ear, I could feel her joy radiating off of her. At the same time three other wolves bounded out of the bush with exclamations of "STRYDER!" and stopped close to me.

"**Your Back! Tell me everything!**" the jet black said,

"**Coal? Sand?Didger? You look incredible!**" I said, Coal had a regal air around her and was beautiful, Didger had become broad shouldered like me and his pelt kept him well hidden in the bush, Sand was pretty and petite, Swift was scruffy but handsome, with broad shoulders a powerful jaw and held himself tall, then there was me, no doubt the worst looking of the lot, but with hardened muscle hidden, broad shouldered and stone faced.

"**Man Sis, you're looking good**" Didger said,

"**I doubt it, especially after the war finishes.**"

"**Your fighting in that war?**" Swift asked,

"**Yes, I'm a shapeshifter and I have to fight for my country**" I said,

"**Well I've got to get going, if I'm gonna catch the herd**" I phased back to a horse and began to walk away,

"**STRYDER! Wait!**" I turned and looked at My family and friend.

"**We'll fight with you, just call us.**" Swift said, I nodded and then cantered into the bush, I tracked the herd to a small glad, I walked out and the lead mare moved over,

"**What is your business with the herd?**" She asked,

"**May I stay with the herd when you pass Perth, for I am on an undercover mission**"

"**Very well, no longer than two days, follow along behind the herd**" she said and turned away with the toss of a head. I kept to the outside of the herd and they started moving off, they moved at a swift gallop, the sound our hooves made was like thunder. It wasn't long until we were approaching Perth, as the herd burst out of the bush I thought I could see myself in the crowds, I shook my head and stopped outside, I lowered my head and started to graze.

I looked up every now and then with a mouthful of grass and scanned the crowds, I saw the Republican soldiers watching, with a flick of tail, I lowered my head and ate some more grass, I looked up at a startled whinny and turned to see a group of riders charging towards us, Instead of staying with the herd, I charged forward, ears flat against my skull. I ran through the middle of them, skidded to a stop and lashed out with my back legs, forcing two of the horses to rear to avoid getting hit in the face, I took off again and noticed that the herd was moving on, I spun and ran back at the group, I barged on horse on the rump, he lost his balance and fell down before he was back on his feet. I ran past the others and into the town.

I could hear the men saying things to their mounts but I focused on where I was going, spotting a cart, I jumped on it, then onto a low hanging roof, I grunted as I landed, I ran across the roof tops, jumping every now and then to reach another, when I reached the end I stopped and looked down, it was far, I could jump it and use the force to cushion the fall but then give away my secret, or fall to my doom. I launched myself off the ledge and used the force, I created an invisible cushion which I landed on then jumped off. But found myself in a dead end, _GRRR _I ran to the end of the alley and looked around, However a pair of the rustlers found me and spurred their horses into a gallop. I spun around and ran back into the alley, The rustlers said something but I was focused on the wall, When I was close enough, I jumped onto it and then pushed against it, as I jumped over them, one of them threw them self out of the saddle, I landed and let out a laugh and bolted out of the alley and into an open space.

As I ran I turned left and towards the entrance, I was so close to the exit when a rope came flying out of nowhere and wrapped around my neck, I felt as if everything suddenly moved in slow motion as the rope snapped taught, as I was yanked into the air and then land heavily on my side, I sat up looked at the rope and then at the man who had a smirk on his face,

"You aint going anywhere, you'll get us a good price on the black Market." he sneered, with an enraged cry I charged towards him before another rope landed around my neck, As I realized that they needed to get my feet out from beneath me, I kept them planted and tugged with my neck, I heard something cry out and not realize it was me. I reared in surprise as a blue blade descended in front of my face and severed the ropes, I spun and took off not noticing the weight on my back. As I sped out of the town, I registered a slightly tingly feeling and the weight. I stopped and sent the man flying over my head. He let out a groan and looked at me, my ears pricked in surprise as I recognized Skywalker.

"Well, Horse surfing's a lot easier than Reek Surfing." he said, he got up and moved over, I backed away, every step he took towards me, I countered by walking backwards, when he turned his back and walked away I followed, when He stopped I stopped, when he turned and looked at me I stared at him.

**SKYWALKERS POV:**

_That horse is strange, it followed me when I was walking away, and backed away when tried to touch it. Then again the first experience it had with people was pretty rough and happened only five minutes ago, I wonder._ I placed a hand out behind me and backed towards it slowly, as I got closer I could feel warm breath on my finger tips. I raised my hand higher and faced it palm towards his nose. I stood still as I heard him sniff it and then there was a soft snort and velvety skin touched my hand, I slowly turned around to see him pressing his nose against my hand.

**STRYDERS POV:**

Skywalker turned away and started walking away, I followed but keeping some distance, I stayed out of the camp he walked into. Within minutes Skywalker was walking back out with Kenobi,

"See Master? He followed me!" I said,

"Actually Padawan, He is a she" Kenobi said, Skywalker visibly flinched,

"Do you think that brumbies have a life debt Idea? you know like the Gungans and Wookies?" Skywalker asked,

"Possibly,"

"Well, what are we going to do? The code forbids attachments. How are we gonna take care of it." Skywalker said and stood next to me, I huffed at being referred to as an attachment.

"Well, we can keep her around, she could be useful, we don't know what to avoid. But we won't be able to take her with us when we leave." Kenobi said, I felt Skywalkers force signature brighten slightly and then dim. While they had been talking I had grabbed his saber and backed away while they where talking.

"Where'd my lightsaber go?" He muttered, he looked towards me and I tilted my head.

"Hey! Bring that back!" Skywalker said before he started chasing me. Kenobi just watched, eventually skywalker stopped and glared at me before dashing into the camp and coming back with an apple. in the natural horse act, I pricked my ears and walked forward. Kenobi started laughing.

"Bribary Padawan?" he asked,

"Well, it works!" Skywalker said, he removed the lightsaber from my mouth and gave me the apple. I crunched it and then lowered my head and grazed. _perhaps it won't be too bad after all._

_**CHAPTER 35: getting the squad.**_

_**CHAPTER 35: Ambush**_

_**CHAPTER 35: Jedi Captured**_

_**CHAPTER 35: Rescue**_

_**CHAPTER 35: Cliff fight and first encounter with the Dark Guardian**_

_**CHAPTER 35: Healing and possibly love?**_

I woke with a damp cloth on my head and on a bed, I sat up and pulled the bandage off, I saw a loose long sleeved black shirt, as I got up I hissed as I felt as though someone was slicing my chest and stomach open, I placed a hand on my shirt and felt a lump, I lifted the bottom of the shirt up and saw a white bandage, I spotted a mirror and saw a face I had hidden for 17 years, I looked around at the sound of a door opening, A spiked up black haired, slightly tanned and blue eyed man holding a tray.

"Good to see you up." He said and placed the tray on the bed,

_**CHAPTER 35: Learning**_

_**CHAPTER 35: Last Battle**_

_**SKYWALKERS VIEW**_

I watched as a sea of horsemen rode onto the rise, guns where rolled out,

"Wait until they dismount. Then open fire." Linar said, I looked back out and we all heard the rumbling of the approaching cavalry, numbers were being called out but the horsemen kept approaching and the rumbling got louder, the guns lowered but they still kept coming, suddenly it seemed that the tempo of the rumbling picked up and sounded more like thunder.

"Open Fire!" Linar yelled,

_**STRYDERS VIEW**_

"SHIT!" One of my men yelled as a shell landed in our ranks, I looked back to see the pillar of earth drop back to the ground, as I focused forwards I saw some falling short, then several shells hit their mark and brought several soldiers down with their mounts, I faintly heard Hayley yell out a joke, we all laughed but when Scott screamed "HAYLEY!" and I saw Logan bolt past I let Den run all out. Eventually we were under their long range weapons and we all pulled out what blades we had and started screaming.

"COME ON YOU BASTARDS!" I screamed but was pretty much drowned by the horses hooves.

_**SKYWALKERS VIEW**_

They had gotten closer and now adding to the rumbling was the vocal cords of everyman riding, Linar had withdrawn the guns and now had droids in trenches in the ground getting ready to open fire on the horses and their riders, I yelled expletives but they were lost in the gag. Obi-wan looked at me with a raised eyebrow, I glared at him then at the back of Linars head. It wasn't long until I could see one horse from another, I also saw a familiar looking Dun going for all it was worth.

_**STRYDERS VIEW**_

I wasn't the only one yelling expletives as we got closer they opened fire, men and horses fell around me, for some I felt their life just disappear, others it just became weak, We all screamed at the enemy but encouraged our horses at the same time, when we reached the trenches we screamed and leapt over the droids, I pulled my hand gun out as I went over and shot one of the droids. As Den landed I put the handgun away, pulled out the shot gun and shot a Super battle droid, Den stopped but did a little hop before he lashed out behind him. I slid the shotty into it's holster, pulled out my saber and cut down anyone who tried to pull me out of the saddle, what I didn't notice was a grenade land 2 feet away, Den did and as he bolted away from it I lost my seat and elegantly tumbled off his back and landed on my feet, I tried to get away before the grenade blew and just managed to get away with a small cut on my leg.

_**SKYWALKERS VIEW**_

It seemed that General Calanon was involved and that he had a lightsaber, I saw him on Den at some point and then I didn't, I saw him again on the ground, He was up in a flash and cutting droids down left, right and centre. I worked my jaw and was able to get the gag out of my mouth,

"FANG! FANG! OVER HERE!" I screamed, I kept at it until he saw me, He nodded and started moving towards us, Several of the droid s who got in his way got cut down, two human guards stood there waiting with weapons leveled. As he got closer I could see tears in his shirt and dents in his armor, I also thought I saw blood, he finished off a droid and walked over.

"Stop Right THERE!" One of the guards yelled out, his fear evident in his voice, Fang kept walking,

"I don't think so, besides you don't need to be here." Fang said, voice low, deep and dangerous, one of the guards dropped his weapon and ran, the other soon followed, with a flick of his wrist the ropes where cut, I reached out to take a weapon before a body slammed into mine and I was flattened to the ground,

"gah!" I heard Fang hiss, I looked up to see him pressing a hand to his shoulder, another bolt came by but he quickly redirected it towards it's sender, Fang scooped up the two lightsabers up and tossed them to me. With a nod he disappeared into the thick of it.

_**STRYDERS VIEW**_

I cut down droids, saving men and horses alike, but I kept my eye open for Linar, When I spotted him I ran after him, I whipped out my handgun and fired he turned and deflected it back towards me, I took that chance and used the move Ace had shown me, (Jump into the Air, Arms behind my back, legs curled behind me, bring it down and slam it on their blade.) I brought my saber down hard, he blocked it but with trouble, we traded blows moving back and forth, every time I scored a blow he got one on me. When he suddenly stopped and I looked around seeing my men and several others with their blasters facing towards him, I gave a shove and sent him reeling backwards, he tripped over something and landed on his back, I lowered my saber so that any hairs on his skin would have been burnt.

"I will let you live, but do not try me twice. The next time we meet in a similar situation, I swear on the men that died here today. I _Will_ Kill you." With that I turned my saber off, turned and walked away.

"You won't live long enough to savor this victory General!" Linar yelled to me, Den trotted up behind me with Logan following with a Injured Hayley lying on his back.

"Hey General," She whispered,

"Your not looking to good," I said,

"Neither are you. Can I have that car?" she said,

"No. Besides you've survived being my soldier, you can rib me about it when your better." I said, I saw two medics near by, I waved them over, one took Logans reins and then walked him over to the makeshift medical bay. I leant against Den and watched what was going on. The wounded were being gathered and treated to, I saw two familiar figures and a small one, walking out of the dust.

"Get a lightsaber, where did you?" the small one asked,

"I was given it. By someone with the name of Stryder" I lied, the small things ears pricked,

"You met Stryder?" Kenobi asked,

"Briefly." At the same time black dots danced across my vision, I heard Den whicker softly, I blinked quickly but that didn't help. When everything went black, I knew something was wrong. I felt myself hit the ground and heard Den's frantic calling.

_**SKYWALKERS VIEW**_

I was watching Fang as Master Yoda questioned him, Fang was leaning on Den, we all heard Den whicker softly before Fangs eyes rolled into his head and he collapsed onto the ground with a thump. Den blasted out a note which had everyone looking this way, I saw Captain Holmes running towards us with Sam and Much behind him. The captain dropped next to the General while Sam and Much tried to take care of Den. I watched as the Captain peeled away the armor. it had dented and cut, but it had held. Beneath it was horrible. There were saber burns all along Fangs arms and body. A medic landed next to him and quickly accessed the damage.

"He needs to get into Intensive, we'll have to see whether we have the materials to deal with these injuries, There are so many badly wounded." The medic said,

"We'll take the worst." Master Kenobi said, the captain, the medic and I stared at him.

"We have the facilities and these men needs it, especially Fang." Master said.

"I'll get the transports down, prepare the worst for transport." I said, within moments Transports where dropping from the sky and picking up the worst and taking them to the Destroyers. As we loaded Fang, I turned to the Captain.

"Come on," I said and held out a hand he took it and got into the ship,

"Hold onto one of the straps" I said, he reached up and grabbed one, through the whole trip, he never moved from Fangs side, he kept up as Fang was rushed into the ward and placed in a bacta tank. He waited outside, either pacing, sleeping or sitting with his head in his hands.

"He means a lot to you doesn't he?" I asked, he nodded.

"He's the only family I've got, he taught me everything I know, you can call me Scott you know, that is my name." I smiled,

"Has he been injured this badly before?" I asked,

"Yes, and once even worse than this. But he always made it through, I don't want to go to the Sims and tell them Stryders dead."

"Styrder?" I asked, completely thrown.

"erm Fang!, Sorry, Mind in another place you know" Scott said,

"Yes I do, but did you meet Stryder? She was my Masters best friend, she disappeared years ago." I said, Scotts face had paled and he wasn't looking at me.

"Scott?"

"Promise me you won't tell anyone!" He said,

"Ok" I said,

"Fang is actually Stryder, she's a shapeshifter and has been hanging out in Australia since she left the Jedi. She took me as her apprentice, she told me and her adoptive family when she took me as her apprentice and I've not told anyone, she told me stories of the Jedi and your Master." He said, so quickly I nearly missed it.

"That's why you didn't like us when we arrived" I said,

"I'm sorry, it's just I didn't know how Stryder would react and I wasn't sure if you'd take the only family away from me if you realised who she was." Scott sounded close to tears, I was reminded how young both of us where and that Scott had been fighting in a war for much longer than me and had seen more than me, he was very mature and I guess that is what War does to you.

Healer Bant walked by and saw us,

"Padawan Skywalker? Who is this?" She asked.

"This is Scott Holmes, Fang Calanon's apprentice." I said,

"Um, Could I see Fang?" Scott asked,

"Yes, I'm just going to take him out of the tank," We all walked through and Scott kept out of the way, Fang was pulled out of the tank and placed in a gown and then onto the bed in the room. We followed as the bed was wheeled into the room opposite, once the bed wouldn't move Scott perched on the end on the bed. Once Bant left Stryder's body seemed to relax into the bed, as well as a low groan. One hand came up and rested on the cloth on her head, that was when her eyes and a familiar emerald looked out at us.

_**STRYDERS VIEW**_

I could feel the bacta drying on my skin and I could smell it, I felt a wet cloth on my forehead, I opened my eyes and pulled it off.

"What happened? Where am I?" I asked,

"Your on a star Destroyer in their Medical wing" I heard Scott say, it took a couple of minutes for my brain to digest what he had said, and then I was wide awake and bolted upright.

"WHAT!" I yelped, I looked at him and saw Skywalker as well. _Oh Shit! _The world went black as I passed out.

_**SKYWALKERS VIEW**_

"Er, that's never happened before." Scott said, the door opened and Master Obi-wan walked in,

"I guess not, but waking in a strange place with wounds that bad would cause him to pass out, not surprissing several of your other men have done the same." He said and sat on a chair.

"What are you dong here Master?" I asked,

"I was hoping that if he had woken up he hadn't done this, I wanted to thank him for saving our lives and ask about Stryder." The door opened again and Bant walked in,

"Master Kenobi? Can I talk to you?" She asked, her skin was paler and her eyes darted to the sleeping Australian. My master nodded, got up and walked out of the room, after the door had shut, Scott and I moved over to the door and pressed our ears against it. I knew Master Kenobi would be furious but I couldn't help it, I wanted to know if they had realized it was Stryder.

"Obi, it isn't possible. The blood sample we collected from General Calanon, it's the same as Stry's" I heard Bant say, I looked over at Scott who had paled slightly.

"Anythings possible Bant, We never found her." Master said,

"But how did we or the council not sense her?" Bant asked,

"How did she get out of the temple Bant? She must have been masking her presence, dulling her signature, so we couldn't find her. But I will admit, the style of fighting Fang used was very similar to Stryders, a combination of all the forms."

"But why wouldn't she came back to the temple?" Bant asked,

"I don't know, but even if this was a clone, the midi-chlorian count is almost the same as Anakins, in theory, Anakin would be above hers, damn it all. They haven't updated it yet, do they want a third person blowing the charts! Maybe Fangs apprentice can tell us more," Master said, we glanced at each other and quickly dashed to our original positions. The door opened with Scott just at the foot of Stryders bed.

"Captain Holmes, Might I talk to you?" Master kenobi asked, Scott nodded his head, Bant passed a data pad to Scott who looked at it and then looked up.

"What's this?" He asked, I had always thought him smart but he was lying without flinching to my master, master Kenobi raised an eyebrow.

"It's the results from the Blood sample that was taken from General Calanon." Bant said,

"So?" Scott asked

"The blood sample is a generic match to an old friend of ours who went missing years ago." Master Obi-wan said,

_**STRYDERS VIEW**_

I lay there unmoving, keeping my breathing the same but listening, Scott was doing well, he hadn't cracked yet.

"So this blood sample is the same as some random? Good for you." Scott said, I let out a soft breath, one of the signs for him to calm down and take it down a notch.

"There's only two ways for an identical match, either a clone or the actual person." Kenobi said,

"So what your suggesting is that General Calanon is your Friend? Bit difficult mate. The laws on immigration have cracked down hard since this war started, mutants and normal humans go through a shit load of stuff to get in, add 4 years of probation and then not being trusted by the community would drive anyone insane." Scott said,

"Our friend left 13 years ago."

"Still, any newcomer wouldn't be in as influential position as Fang."

"Our friend was like every average person." Bant said,

_**CHAPTER 35: 25 April**_

_**Epilogue:**_

Meanwhile perched in a large Mimosa tree, not far from the group of friends, sat a black and grey Australian wedge tailed eagle, watching Obi-wan Kenobi, Anakin Skywalker and their friends with interest, it gave a soft cry as it unfurled it's wings and took off,

"I wish Stryder was here, the gang would really be back together." the Mon calamari said, as the eagle flew over the group, two primary feathers dropped from the eagles wings, One landed on Obi-wan's shoulder and one on Anakin's, they picked up the black and grey feather, looked at each other and then to the sky to see the eagle circle once before it flew towards the hills.

"We'll see her again Bant, She's around and looking out for all of us, like she always did." Obi-wan said with a smile.

**MEANWHILE, IN THE GALAXY FAR FAR AWAY. MILLIONS OF GALACTIC CITIZENS CELEBRATED THE FALL OF THE GALACTIC REPUBLIC. ON CORUSCANT A STATUE OF THE SITH LORD EMPEROR PALPATINE WAS PULLED DOWN BY CORUSCANTI CITIZENS. BUT ALWAYS REMEMBER HISTORY WILL REPEAT ITSELF. PEACE WAS WITH THE PEOPLE OF THE REPUBLIC AND THE FORCE WAS BALANCED (**_**for now)**_

_**THE END!**_


End file.
